One more day with you
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Hermione se divorcia de Ron y rehace su vida con su hijo, Draco y Harry son sus apoyos pero ¿Que pasara si el Destino le depara algo mas? Si hallas el amor de tu vida y solo pides... Un dia mas con el... CAP FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**One more day with you **

**_(Goodbye my lover)_**

☻

_Hermione Granger ha quedado sola luego de su divorcio de Ronald Weasley, un hijo le ha quedado de su unión con el pelirrojo y ahora se enfrenta al hecho de rehacer su vida, empezar desde cero y levantarse desde la decepción ¿Alguien estaría dispuesto a amarla a ella y a su hijo? _

**_¿Podría rehacer su vida realmente y alcanzar la felicidad o el destino le depara algo diferente? ¿Que puede existir mas allá de lo que nuestros ojos alcanzan a ver? _**

_**Nadie sabe su futuro...**_

Espero les guste mi ultimo fic (¡El decimonoveno ya!) les adelanto una cosa es un H/Hr hecho con todo amor para ustedes

**_Dedicado a Max (Maximus Tolkianus), Alan (Remus Alan Black) Hermes (Witherwings) y a mi queridísimo Marcos (Mark Riddle), mis amigos de HL_**

_Los quiero_

_**Claudia Granger**_

**One more day with you**

By Claudia Granger

**1. **

Eran las siete de la mañana de un día de finales de febrero, Ronald Bilius Weasley había dejado la casa la noche anterior, sus cosas pasaría a recogerlas poco después, solo quedaban en la casa Hermione y su hijo de seis años Mark.

- Buenos días mami – susurró el niño - ¿Y papá?

Hermione miró con ternura a su único hijo, el único por el cual se había mantenido unida a Ron, pero lamentándolo mucho, no había nada que se le pudiera hacer. Y en ese momento tenia que dar una buena explicación a su intrépido retoño.

- Mi cielo, papá tuvo que irse, pero vendrá a visitarte – dijo Hermione

El niño la miró frunciendo el cejo, el pequeño había sido testigo de innumerables peleas entre sus progenitores, especialmente aquella de la noche pasada, en la que su madre se había aterrado por la ira de su padre.

- ¿Se fue? ¿Se fue de la casa? – preguntó el pequeño

- Si, se fue – susurró Hermione abrazando a su hijo

El niño suspiró y se recargó en el pecho de su madre.

El pequeño Mark era un niño de seis años y la viva imagen de su madre, a excepción de sus ojos, de un azul cielo inmaculado. Un precioso niño que era el orgullo de su joven madre.

Hermione y Ron se habían casado dos años después de salir de Hogwarts, ella había quedado embarazada casi de inmediato y desde ese momento, nada fue igual entre lo que un día fueron mejores amigos

- Quiero ir casa de la Tía Ashley – dijo Mark – Y pasar el día jugando con Anthony

Anthony era el hijo de Charlie y Ashley, una chica que conoció al regresar de Rumania. Ahora trabajaba en la Reserva de Dragones de las Hébridas Exteriores, el hogar de los Hébridos Negros, los dragones más feroces de Inglaterra. Ellos habían hecho su hogar cerca de Stornoway, en la Isla de Lewis.

- Te llevaré después de que envíe una lechuza a ver si es posible – Contestó su madre

Mark sonrió y salió disparado a buscar su escoba de juguete, y empezó a revolotear por la casa.

- ¡Ten cuidado Mark! – gritó Hermione desde la cocina donde intentaba, hacer el desayuno

Pero la verdad es que no estaba de ánimos, se sentía sola y desorientada, sabia que no podía ir y hablar con Ginny acerca de lo ocurrido, ella se pondría de parte de Ron o si no lo hacia, crearía un conflicto entre ella y su hermano lo cual estaba totalmente fuera de su intención, así que resolvió callar.

¿Que haría ella ahora sola? Ya no tenia a sus padres, ellos había emigrado del país a Francia cuando empezó la guerra con las fuerzas oscuras y se sintieron tan a gusto en París que no tenían intención de volver, la fría ciudad había sido un buen lugar para que ambos se instalaran y abrieran de nuevo su consultorio odontológico. Sus amigos prácticamente no existían, estaba distanciada de ellos pues la mayoría estaba del lado de Ron. Solo quedaban tres: Neville Longbottom, y sus mejores amigos: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

No, no había alguien más en su vida.

Veintisiete años y una vida por delante, un precioso niño que era ahora su motivación a seguir, tendría que reorganizar su vida ¿Por donde empezar?

- ¡Mamá! – Se quejó Mark – ¿Te diste cuenta de que se está quemando la comida?

Hermione miró la sartén donde se suponía que estaba friendo el tocino y se percató de que ahora se había transformado en carbón.

- ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamó sacando aquellos trozos renegridos del aceite y echándolos directamente en el cubo de basura - ¡Por no estar pendiente del desayuno!

- Mama, tú cocinando desayuno temprano eres un desastre ¡Dame cereal! – Pidió – Y no me sirvas jugo de Calabaza, prefiero leche

Hermione se estremeció, ella le tenía asco a la leche desde niña.

- Te sirvo el cereal y lo demás, la leche la tomas tú – propuso

Su hijo conociendo la repugnancia que le producía la leche, que de solo verla le producía nauseas, aceptó.

Luego de ese inicio de día tan desastroso, Hermione y Mark salieron de la pequeña casa donde vivían alquilados en Dover, no lejos de los famosos acantilados blancos rumbo a Stornoway, la red flu no servía interoceánicamente por lo que tuvieron que aparecerse, ella lo llevaba de la mano.

- ¡¡Mark!! – Anthony al ver a su primo corrió a su encuentro mientras que Alyssa, la hermana mayor de Anthony leía un libro sentada en un rincón de la sala de la casita. Los niños se fueron al patio a jugar una partida de Gobstones.

- Hermione ¿Como estás?- Ashley salió a recibirla con una sonrisa en los labios – Te veo pálida y ojerosa, no es para menos

- ¿Ya lo saben? – preguntó tímidamente

- Ron pasó por aquí esta mañana temprano para hablar con Charlie y me enteré, ¡Cuanto lo siento! Después de tantas cosas – musitó con pena Ashley

- Es lo mejor Ashley, lo que me queda es salir adelante – dijo Hermione – Y por Mark lo haré, ya veras

Ashley leyó la determinación en los ojos de su cuñada y sonrió tímidamente – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Charlie, para lo que necesites, tanto tú como Mark

- Lo que tengo es que conseguirme un empleo de nuevo y alguien que se encargue de cuidar de Mark mientras trabajo – contestó ella

- Si quieres hablo con Molly, ella estará encantada de cuidar de Mark y así Anthony tendrá un compañero de juegos – Propuso Ashley

- ¡No quiero que Ron diga que tengo que recurrir a su familia para salir adelante! Quiero demostrarle que lo haré por mis propios medios y mucho mas rápido que él – dijo orgullosa – Le mostraré que Hermione no es una mujer que se deja derrotar por el hecho de que se esté divorciando

- ¡Y lo harás! – Exclamó Ashley – Ya lo verás, cuenta conmigo

- Gracias Ashley, tu siempre has sido una buena amiga, pero te dejo, voy a visitar a alguien que sé que me echará una mano – le confió ella despidiéndose

- ¿Draco? – susurró Ashley para que los niños no oyeran, el nombre de Malfoy estaba prohibido en la familia por cosas de Ron

- Si, ya sabes, ahora que no he de rendirle cuenta de mis actos a Ron, sé que puedo contar con lo que tuve que mantener a escondidas – Respondió Hermione – Iré a verlo enseguida

- Apúrate entonces, yo diré que fuiste a hacer unas compras – dijo Ashley apremiándola – ¡Y buena suerte!

Hermione se despidió de Mark y salió de la casa rumbo a la casa de Draco, consultó la hora, seguramente estaría en su casa aun, el no solía salir antes de mediodía, por lo que estaba segura de hallarle.

Reapareció frente a una enorme mansión antigua, su aspecto siniestro aun existía pero gran parte había desaparecido al morir Lucius y Narcissa en Azkaban hacia tres años. Ahora Draco Malfoy era el único heredero y residente allí.

Toco la verja, allí había un timbre, no muchos segundos después salió un elfo y al reconocerla le saludó y le dio paso, avisándole que estaba en su despacho, que tocase allí.

Ella había estado infinidad de veces, Draco y ella se habían hecho muy amigos al salir de la guerra, cuando ambos pelearon en el bando de la Orden, en el bando de la Luz. Draco era el mejor amigo de Hermione pues Harry en su calidad de Auror casi no tenia tiempo para visitarla, aparte de que el y Ron habían tenido una fuerte discusión hacia un tiempo atrás y había cortado la comunicación, de no ser por Draco, ni sabría de su paradero.

Si, pues ¡Las vueltas que da la vida! Harry y Draco ahora eran muy buenos amigos, a veces, en las noches, solían salir a disfrutar de la vida nocturna y divertirse pues ambos seguían siendo solteros, sumamente codiciados, les llamaban "El dúo dinámico". Y Hermione se había vuelto muy amiga de Draco, pero debido a las restricciones de Ron, tenían que verse solamente en su casa, ya que el pelirrojo detestaba a muerte a Malfoy y uno de los principales puntos de su desavenencia con Harry había sido esa precisamente, su relación amistosa con Malfoy. Harry no permitió que Ron interfiriera en su vida como lo había hecho con Hermione y tenían que mantenerlo en secreto. Se llevaban de maravilla.

Y ahora venia a él para pedirle que la ayudara a recuperar su vida.

☻


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- ¿Hermione? ¡Merlín mira como estas! – exclamó Draco levantándose de su asiento al ver que Hermione entraba al despacho - ¡Estuviste llorando! ¿Que te hizo Weasley esta vez?

Ella sonrió levemente pero un par de lágrimas se escaparon y corrieron libremente por sus mejillas – Nos separamos Draco, Ron se fue de la casa

Draco no podía creer lo que sus oídos le decían ¡Por fin ella se había librado de una alimaña como Weasley! Eso merecía una celebración, fue al carro-bar a servir un par de tragos de Whiskey envejecido de Ogden.

- Me siento vacía, me siento como si viera todo de fuera y me avergüenza notar que mi vida se tornó un infierno ¿Como pude dejar que eso pasara? – preguntó ella sentándose en un sillón mientras Draco servía la bebida

- Ya pasaste lo peor te lo aseguro ¿Y donde está Mark? – preguntó Draco tendiéndole el vaso

- Lo dejé con Ashley – contestó Hermione – Tenia que tomar algo de aire y hablar con alguien fuera de esto

Tomó el primer sorbo del ambarino líquido en busca de relajarse, había pasado la noche en vela, nerviosa y ahora no podía estar tranquila.

- Voy a enviarle una lechuza a Harry para decírselo, estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor – anunció Draco

- ¡Que incongruente es! – Exclamó ella – Tener que alegrarse por algo así

- Tanto el como yo sabíamos que no eras feliz al lado de el, por lo que obviamente, se alegrará tanto como yo – dijo Draco

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Draco lo rompió:

- ¿Sabes que Harry renunció a su puesto en el Ministerio para continuar con el negocio? Se peleó por enésima vez con Scrimgeour y salió hecho una furia – comentó

- ¡Vaya! No me sorprende, pese a que sé que le gustaba mucho su carrera, Rufus Scrimgeour siempre ha sido y será un obstáculo para el progreso al no querer ver la realidad tal como lo hacen otros, el Ministerio está prácticamente reducido a un caos anacrónico debido a el y sus políticas – comentó ella

Hermione sonrió algo mas tranquila y se dispuso a preguntarle algo importante, el verdadero motivo de su visita en ese instante.

- Draco – dijo tomando valor con lo que quedaba en el vaso de Whiskey – Venia a preguntarte si todavía hay...

- ...una oportunidad para trabajar conmigo y con Harry ¿No es así? – dijo Draco sonriente, adelantándose a lo que ella pretendía decirle

- Si, veras...

- ¡No tienes que explicármelo Hermione por favor! – Le atajó el – Así que no te afanes por ello, claro que sigue en pie, Malfoy & Potter aun está en expansión y si podemos contar contigo seriamos aun mejores

- Si pero conmigo solo sería como empleada, yo no tengo... – empezó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida violentamente por Draco

- ¡HERMIONE! ¿Alguna vez te hemos dicho que para entrar en la sociedad necesitabas aportar un Knut? ¡NO! Sabes perfectamente que yo soy el negociante, Harry es la cabeza creadora y tu siempre has sido un punto de apoyo para nosotros en todo ámbito ¡Te propongo ser mi nueva Asistente! Así yo me quito algo de peso de encima sabiendo que delego en buenas manos ese cargo – replicó Draco

- ¡Draco! Pero si yo no sé nada de eso... Yo... – farfullaba ella

- No necesitas un diploma que te acredite, sé que eres buena en todo así que sé que puedo contar contigo. Además las primeras semanas estarás contando con todo el apoyo de Harry y el mío también – Dijo Draco animándola - Tú puedes

- No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo mucho que estas haciendo por mí – musitó ella sonriendo levemente – En este momento lo que mas necesito es un amigo que me ayude a salir de este hoyo

- No me las des, sabes que siempre estuvimos apoyándote a que rehicieras tu vida y no seré yo precisamente quien te de la espalda en este momento – dijo el mientras terminaba de escribir la misiva y se la ataba a la pata de su búho

Ella se levantó de su asiento y Draco la abrazó, ella dejó escapar la sensación de ahogo que la atenazaba y lloró, el comprensivo la acunó para que se descargase, sabía que en ese instante lo que mas necesitaba era un hombro amigo y el estaba dispuesto a brindárselo.

El búho había salido hacia escasos minutos, en los cuales ella solo había llorado en silencio hasta que la quietud del lugar fue interrumpida por una carta saliendo de la chimenea, a través de las llamas verdes.

- ¿Que fue eso? – preguntó ella sobresaltándose

- Correo urgente – dijo Draco acercándose a recogerla, reconoció la caligrafía de Harry en el sobre y se dispuso a abrirla.

"_**Es una magnifica noticia, me alegro de todo, dile a Hermione que me gustaría verla en algún lugar para almorzar, proponle y me avisas"**_

_**Harry**_

Draco sonrió

- Hermione, es de Harry, quiere verte e invitarte a comer ¿Aceptarías? – Dijo Draco – Así podrían hablar por fin

- No sé, creo que no es adecuado – dijo ella algo insegura – Digo, no quiero que la gente me vea y piense mal

- No van a pensar mal y si lo hacen peor para ellos, necesitas relajarte anda di que sí – insistió el rubio – ¿Que te apetecería comer para saber a donde le digo para encontrarnos?

- Lo dejo a tu elección – contestó ella

El agarró un trozo de pergamino y escribió una breve respuesta y la lanzó a las llamas aun verdes y desapareció.

- ¿Vas a quedarte en aquella casa? – preguntó Draco

Ella había estado pensando en aquello desde que Ron cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su casa para desaparecer ¿Desearía vivir bajo la sombra de los recuerdos? No, al menos no quería atormentarse pensando en el pasado, un pasado que la había llenado de temores y la había dejado con un amargo sabor de boca.

- No estoy segura – confesó – Había pensado irme de allí e inclusive del país pero... No tengo dinero, no me queda nada.

Draco sonrió comprensivo. Años atrás hubiera sonreído lleno de satisfacción pero ya no era así, ese Draco Malfoy había quedado diez años atrás

- Es horrible, pero no me queda nada de lo que mis padres me dejaron – confesó ella llena de vergüenza – Si tu supieras... ¡Oh Merlín lo olvidé!

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos mesándoselos ¿Como había podido ser tan tonta? Había dejado la puerta abierta y sin colocar el hechizo Intruder para evitar que Ron entrase mientras ella no estuviera.

- Draco tengo que pedirte un favor, tendré que retrasarme, deje la casa sin los hechizos y no quiero que Ron se meta allí mientras yo no esté, así que regresare a casa a ponerlos y vengo enseguida

- ¡Alto ahí! Tu no vas sola – la detuvo Draco – Si tienes que ir yo te acompaño

- ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si Ronald te descubre en casa? No quiero ni pensar – exclamó ella aterrada

- Lo que no quiero es que suceda algo malo así que te acompañare quieras o no – sentenció Draco

Hermione tuvo que asentir, tenia que admitirlo pero estaba llena de miedo, no quería enfrentarse a Ron otra vez y menos a solas. Mark seguía en casa de Ashley y no iría a buscarle para algo así cuando preferiría tenerlo lejos en caso de que tuviera una pelea con su padre.

Ambos desaparecieron de la casa, Hermione le había tomado del brazo y reaparecieron frente a una humilde casa, Draco se sorprendió de ello, nunca pensó que el orgulloso Weasley dejara que su familia llegara a esos extremos pero al parecer se había equivocado, aun faltaban sorpresas. Al entrar a la casa se pudo percatar del escaso mobiliario existente y de la humildad reinante.

Draco por su parte seguía inspeccionando el sitio, no comprendía como Hermione pudo soportar aquello, era tan miserable el lugar que se sentía mal ¡Maldito Weasley! La puso a pasar penurias a granel, sin contar que la había hecho completamente desdichada.

- ¡Estas aquí! – musitó ella al percatarse de la presencia de Draco – Perdona que te haya puesto a presenciar el espectáculo de mi vida. No preví esto

Draco solo miraba el lugar

- No puedes seguir aquí Hermione ¡Este sitio no es adecuado ni para la peor rata del mundo mucho menos para ti y Mark! Hoy mismo te ayudaré a conseguir un sitio mejor – sentenció Draco

- No puedo pagar algo así en este momento – declaró Hermione – Tengo que reorganizar todo para poder pensar en mudarme de este lugar

- No te dije que pagarías, mira, yo me encargo de ello, si quieres, velo como un préstamo de amigos pero no quiero ver que tu y Mark siguen en estas condiciones tan penosas ¡Ni siquiera la Madriguera se ve tan mal! ¿Que dice Molly de esto? – le preguntó

No era un secreto para nadie que Draco había ido a la casa de los Weasley, la matriarca de los pelirrojos le había tomado afecto al igual que Charlie, Ashley, Bill y Fleur; los gemelos hacían caso omiso de el mientras que Ginny y Ronald seguían odiándolo como en los años del colegio

- No lo sé, tengo tiempo sin verla – confesó Hermione algo más apenada que antes – Y jamás ha venido a esta casa

En ese instante Draco entendió hasta donde había llegado el control excesivo de Ronald Weasley. Hasta los limites.

☻


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Después de un incomodo silencio, ambos amigos se dirigieron a la Mansión y luego de abordar la camioneta Mercedes Benz de Draco partieron a Southampton para reunirse con Harry en el lugar que este le había señalado en la notita.

Durante todo el trayecto fueron en silencio, Hermione se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido al mínimo dada la temperatura tan fresca del exterior, la música sonaba a bajo volumen desde el reproductor del vehiculo, incitándola a sumergirse en la somnolencia. Se sentía algo más relajada que las últimas 24 horas anteriores, las cuales habían sido bastante estresantes.

_-"No puedo seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tú ¡Siempre quieres hacer lo que te da la gana! No soporto esta situación un día más – dijo Ronald casi al borde de la rabia._

_- Vete si eso es lo que tanto deseas ¡Lárgate! Fuera de mi vida y no vuelvas más ¿No ves que ya me has herido bastante con tus malditos celos?- espetó ella hastiada de todo._

_- ¿Como no quieres que te cele? ¡Eres MI esposa y me debes respeto y fidelidad! No soporto que los demás hombres te miren como si fueses... _

_- ¿Como si fuera qué? Soy un ser humano, los demás lo notan – susurró ella_

_- ¿Ves como te comportas? Como si fueras una chica soltera, sin ataduras ni nada – reprendió – Y me escondes cosas ¿Que es lo que quieres que yo no sepa?_

_- ¿Que estaba haciendo de malo? Ahora no puedo hablar con nadie – dijo ella con una lagrima en las manos – Tengo derecho a hablar con la gente y a escribir sin mostrarte lo que hago ¡Me controlas hasta la respiración Ron!_

_- Es por tu bien, sabes que lo único que quiero es protegerte de los demás – susurró el algo delicado – Solo pienso en tu bienestar_

_- ¿QUE BIENESTAR? Ya no puedo ni respirar sin tener que pedirte permiso no lo aguanto Ron – se quejó _

_- ¿Papá que sucede? – Mark había salido de su habitación al oír los gritos y al ver a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos se preocupó_

_- Nada Mark regresa a la cama, esto es entre tu madre y yo – replicó el enojado – No quiero verte levantado a estas horas_

_- Pero papá apenas son las ocho de la noche – reclamó Mark – Es demasiado temprano_

_- TE DIJE QUE FUERAS A TU CAMA MARK NO ME HAGAS REPETIRTELO – Gritó Ron_

_- NO LE GRITES ASI AL NIÑO – Se enojó ella_

_- ENTONCES QUE APRENDA A HACER CASO A SUS PADRES – Dijo el – Esto es tu culpa, ni siquiera has podido criar a Mark como un niño obediente _

_Mark miraba la escena tratando de no decir nada, sabía que sus padres estaban teniendo problemas y últimamente se gritaban casi a diario. El había sido un testigo mudo de aquellas escenas_

_- Lo siento Mark, regresa a tu cama – dijo Hermione con voz dulce, tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo _

_El niño miró a su padre y luego a su madre, se dio la vuelta y regreso a dormir, tratando de olvidar esas escenas_

_- ME VOY DEFINITIVO ¡NO ME VERAS MAS NUNCA HERMIONE! – Acusó Ron - ¡Y quiero el divorcio!_

_Dicho esto salió como un huracán por la puerta y ella se hundió en la almohada, el infierno de su vida marital ¿Habría terminado?"_

- ¿Herm? De la tierra llamando a Venus estamos tratando de hacer contacto con Hermione – dijo Draco imitando las comunicaciones espaciales

- Jaja muy gracioso – Repostó ella - ¿Que sucede?

- Estabas ida ¿te pasa algo? ¿Quieres contarme? – le preguntó Draco

- Recordaba lo que pasó anoche – musitó ella – Mi vida es un colador, tengo que decidir qué hueco tapo primero

- Ya está pasando la tormenta, ya tienes un trabajo en el cual empezaras el lunes por lo que tienes cinco días para descansar y relajarte antes, tienes libertad por lo que puedes respirar tranquila y lo demás nos encargaremos no te preocupes. Tienes un hombro en el que apoyarte y un par de amigos que estamos para ti.

- No es que dude de Harry pero ¡Hace tanto que no le veo! Desde que peleó con Ron y eso fue hace un par de años, no pude seguir recibiendo sus cartas ya que el las interceptaba, nada – Hermione suspiró – ¡Quién lo diría!

- Ya llegamos – dijo Draco estacionando el SUV en la acera justo frente a un restaurante español llamado Iberika, Draco bajó y le abrió la portezuela de la camioneta a Hermione, un Valet Parking recibió las llaves del vehiculo y ambos entraron al local

- ¡Mira! Allá esta sentado esperándonos – dijo Draco al divisarlo en un rincón apartado del restaurante

Se dirigieron deprisa, Hermione se emocionó al ver a su amigo de la infancia, al mismo que tenía dos años sin ver, estaba sentado tomando un whiskey on the rocks mientras los esperaba

- Harry – dijo Draco sonriente – Mira lo que te traje

Este se dio la vuelta instintivamente y la vió, su amiga estaba de pie, al lado de Draco con una tímida sonrisa en los labios pero su mirada... esa mirada era triste y apagada, al instante se le encogió el corazón.

- Hermione – susurró y se levantó para abrazarla, ella aceptó al principio con timidez pero luego se relajó, era el mismo Harry de siempre

Bueno, solo interiormente, por fuera, Harry Potter había cambiado extraordinariamente, su físico denotaba el par de horas diarias gastadas en el gimnasio, su rostro estaba marcado por una incipiente barba que le hacia ver desaliñadamente sexy, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo verde esmeralda precioso de siempre; su vestimenta era casual pero de muy buen gusto, portaba una camisa manga larga color vino y pantalones negros, parecía un modelo de seducción ¡Que diferencia con aquel enclenque niño de gafas redondas pegadas con celo y ropas holgadas que habían sido de su primo! Ahora era todo un apuesto hombre de casi 27 años y derrochaba buen gusto por doquier ¡Hasta su perfume lo delataba! Ese día usaba Emporio Armani pensaba el rubio – Perfecto para la conquista –

- Oigan yo sigo aquí – comentó Draco risueño – Y no quiero quedarme de pie mientras las féminas del lugar admiran mi hermoso cuerpo

- Ah ¡Que pesado! – exclamó Harry con una sonrisa y sacó la silla para que Hermione se sentara mientras que Draco tomaba lugar también

- Bueno ¿Que crees? ¡Aceptó! – Dijo Draco – La he convencido así que me debes 10 galeones

- Chiss – le reprendió ella – No ves que estamos en un sitio muggle

- Tienes razón – concedió Draco – Pero igual logré que accediera a trabajar en Malfoy & Potter Corp.

La compañía de ambos amigos era todo un emporio empresarial que abarcaba una línea de vinos producidos en Burdeos, perfumes y cosméticos y por último estaban estudiando la posibilidad de entrar en el mundo de la moda, estaban en conversaciones con un joven diseñador de futuro prometedor para que entrase a la corporación en calidad de creador de la nueva marca

- Hablé esta mañana con Morris – comentó Harry – En París están ya los rumores de Françoise como el diseñador de la línea masculina pero aun desconocen que también pensamos en la línea femenina

- Entonces aun quedan sorpresas para el y Galliano – dijo Draco satisfecho – Me llamaron de LVMH tratando de desmentir el rumor de que entraríamos a la competencia en pasarela

Hermione oía atenta tratando de enterarse lo más posible acerca de la situación de la compañía de los dos amigos

- Les daremos una gran sorpresa, además acabo de encontrar una persona que me ayudara en la selección de la nueva fragancia que lanzaremos en otoño – dijo Harry y miró a la castaña – Hermione

- ¿Qué? – Farfulló ella – No puedes estar hablando en serio ¡No sé nada de moda además mi gusto para eso es muy diferente al de la mayoría de las mujeres de mi edad! ¡No estoy en condiciones para dar una opinión tan importante!

- Más que nunca, necesito una mujer que me dé una opinión sensata y esa eres tú mi querida Herm – contestó Harry – Confío en tu buen juicio

- "Ahora sí que estoy en aprietos" – pensó ella

☻


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

- A ver ¿No creen que es arriesgado que inviertan en algo solo por que a mi me parezca adecuado? Digo, no sería una opinión profesional sino una meramente personal por lo tanto, no seria objetiva – comentó Hermione tratando de disuadirles

Tuvo que interrumpir su monologo pues el camarero había regresado con la orden de los tres, Draco había pedido un Fideuá de mariscos, Harry había optado por una Esqueixada de bacalao y Hermione una Piparrada Zarauztarra, todo esto acompañado de una botella del mejor vino español.

- Yo pienso que es buena tu opinión Hermione, ya te lo dije – dijo Draco luego de beber un sorbo de vino – Ya opiniones profesionales tenemos bastantes gracias a Dios, ahora queremos una sincera de amigos. Ya te dije, serás nuestra asistente, por lo que podremos confiarte la mayor parte de los secretos de la corporación.

- En mejores manos no podría estar – dijo Harry sonriendo – No hay alguien en quien confíe mas que en ustedes dos

- Quien lo diría – comentó Hermione entristecida – Ha sido todo tan extraño desde hace un tiempo acá

- No pienses en el pasado, ese déjalo detrás, piensa solo en el presente que te sonreirá – dijo Draco – Mejor brindemos por este reencuentro y por las buenas noticias

- Brindemos – dijo Harry y Hermione también levantó su copa – Por la amistad que nos une, que a partir de hoy se hará más fuerte, por que este sea solo el principio de una etapa mejor y por el reencuentro

Hermione sonrió tímidamente – que así sea ¡Salud!

Draco sonrió con complicidad - ¡Salud!

- Démonos prisa que esta señora aquí presente tiene que poner en orden ciertas cosas – dijo Draco haciendo que Hermione se pusiese totalmente roja de la vergüenza

- Ya te dije que no lo aceptaré – susurró Hermione para que sólo Draco la oyese

- No pienso decir algo al respecto Hermione – Contestó el rubio de forma tajante - ¿O prefieres seguir allí expuestos tanto tú como el niño a todo? No me parece adecuado

Cuando Draco decía "a todo" se refería a Ronald Weasley y su insoportable manía de controlarlo todo.

Ella no sabía que decisión tomar realmente, en ese instante tuvo que admitir para si misma que estaba completamente desorientada.

Regresó un par de horas después, fue a buscar a Mark y llegaron a casa, preparó la cena y acostó al niño, luego se fue a su habitación, al abrir la puerta notó el frío y el vacío que reinaba, se sintió mal, muy mal, se acercó a la cama matrimonial y se sentó, estaba fría, fría y vacía como todo a su alrededor, tomó la almohada que usaba ella y la abrazó dejando escapar el llanto.

Lloró por su vida desecha, por sus sueños rotos, por su fracaso al creer que seria feliz, por el vacío que reinaba en su hogar, por tantas cosas... se aferró a la almohada mientras las lagrimas se llevaban todo aquello que tenia atragantado desde el día anterior, desde el año anterior, desde que empezó a tener problemas con Ron, desde que se casaron. Tratando de liberarse del dolor y los malos recuerdos que la hacían sentirse mas desgraciada que nunca antes ¿Por que tenia que terminar todo tan mal? Aun sentía algo por Ron pero tantas heridas terminaron por cercenar sus esperanzas de volver a ser la pareja feliz que un día fueron.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo, su mente viajaba a momentos agradables que pasó con él.

La habitación estaba en completo desorden, cual reflejo de su vida y su interior ¿Por qué duelen tantos los recuerdos? ¿Por qué? Sentía una opresión en el pecho, un dolor profundo que venia del mismo corazón.

Salió deprisa de la recamara directo a la cocina, prepararía un té con miel y limón como a ella le gustaba, quizás eso la ayudaría a sentirse mejor, al salir de su habitación oyó los ronquidos de su hijo – Merlín, igual que su padre – Pensó ella con una leve sonrisa, Ron también solía roncar en las noches cuando regresaba muy cansado.

Miró el reloj de pared, las once de la noche, el tiempo pasaba volando y a la vez le daba la sensación de que el sueño no vendría a ella esta vez, la cabeza la tenia llena de pensamientos y recuerdos, no quería entrar en el dormitorio, saber que el no iría a dormir allí hizo que se sintiera sola y no le apeteciera su cama.

¿Leer? No, no le apetecía gracias, podía recordar algo que quería comentarle a Ron o tropezarse con un libro que Ron le había regalado antes, o quizás leer un fragmento de algo que le recordase a el. Y esos no eran sus planes.

No, definitivamente esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

El alba apareció con sus tonos rosa, Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, en una silla tratando de despejar su mente pero el nuevo día había despuntado y con el, la promesa de un nuevo día.

- ¿Mamá? – Mark se había levantado temprano y la halló allí sentada, sin variar su posición – ¿Mamá estás bien?

Mark podía ser un niño de seis años, pero al mismo tiempo era muy intuitivo como su madre y eso le había llevado a notar la tristeza que se reflejaban en los ojos de ella, las profundas ojeras producto del insomnio, sus parpados rojos e hinchados, sabía en su pequeña mente infantil que algo no andaba bien. Y creía que tendría algo que ver con la partida de su padre.

- Estoy bien cielo, no te preocupes – susurró ella dulcemente, su hijo era lo único bonito que le había quedado y no pensaba herirlo con su depresión, saldría adelante por y para el.

Unos ruidos en la puerta la distrajeron y la cerradura cedió, por la puerta entraba Ron con cara de haber pasado mala noche también, al ver a su padre se le iluminó el rostro al niño y corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Papá! –

- Mi campeón ¿Como estás? – preguntó alegre tomando a su hijo en brazos

- Muy bien, acabo de levantarme – Mark se volteó a ver a su madre y se mordió el labio inferior, quería decirle a su padre que estaba triste, que había llorado, que las cosas eran diferentes desde el día anterior pero se contuvo, la mirada que le dio Hermione le dijo que era mejor callar.

- ¿Como estás Hermione? – preguntó Ron tratando de parecer casual

- Bien – dijo ella sin expresión - ¿Y tú?

- Igual – contestó y le tendió un pedazo de pergamino – Vine a recoger unas cosas y a traerte el pergamino de ruptura de contrato mágico matrimonial

- Adelante – le dijo ella tomándolo – Toma lo que tengas que llevarte

Ninguno de los dos se digno a mirar al otro, como si desearan ignorarse mutuamente, como si quisieran olvidar que estaban a escasos metros, como si quisieran obviar el hecho de que estaban separándose definitivamente. Que era el momento del adiós.

No era un adiós para no volverse a ver, aun tenían que pensar en el hijo que tenían, que tendrían que seguir educando aunque ambos no volviesen a vivir bajo el mismo techo nunca. Era algo completamente ineludible.

Hermione miró el pergamino que declaraba que desde el momento de su firma, dejaría de estar casada con Ron. Por lo visto fue tan rápido que parecía planificado, tomó la pluma de águila que tenia y se sentó, tintero en mano en la mesa, firmó y dejó el documento allí.

Ron sin decir algo mas enfiló al dormitorio a recoger su ropa y algunos artículos personales, abrió el closet y sacó una maleta grande y empezó a llenarla con sus cosas sin pensar en nada más. Quería dejar la casa lo más rápidamente posible.

Mientras tanto Hermione había ido a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar, para Mark, no le apetecía comer nada, sabia que no le pasaría por la garganta, lo rechazaba de antemano, estaba casi terminando, el olor de los hot cakes inundaba toda la casa y Mark estaba en el suelo de la sala jugando con sus gobstones sin mucho animo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, Ronald que seguía empacando en el dormitorio cuando oyó el timbre y salió a ver de quien se trataba. ¿Quien podría ir a su casa a tan tempranas horas?

- Mamá están llamando a la puerta – gritó Mark y se retiró a su habitación

Hermione no había oído nada hasta el grito de su hijo, inmersa en sus pensamientos como estaba, sacó la sartén del fuego y aun con el pijama puesto fue a abrir.

- ¡Hola Hermione! Vine a llevarte para... – Draco Malfoy se calló abruptamente al ver quien estaba en la casa

- Malfoy – dijo Ron con los dientes apretados de furia, si había algo que en esta vida odiaba más que a nadie, era a esa persona que acababa de irrumpir en su casa. Pero su sorpresa no acababa allí.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes que alguna vez atrás el había considerado su mejor amigo, casi su hermano

- Draco, Harry – dijo ella saliendo de su estupefacción y armándose de valor – Que bueno es tenerlos aquí, pasen

Ron estaba mas rojo que nunca y solo serian cuestión de segundos para que estallase en gritos a los tres allí reunidos

- ¿QUE SE SUPONE HACEN ELLOS DOS EN MI CASA, HERMIONE? – Gritó Ronald por fin

- Lamento recordarte que a: esta ya NO es tu casa sino mía solamente, b: ellos son y seguirán siendo mis amigos pésele a quien le pese y c: los esperaba ¿Verdad Draco? – dijo ella mintiendo rápidamente, quería tener la satisfacción de llevarle la contraria a Ron después de haber soportado tanto tiempo sus estúpidas decisiones.

- Te había dicho que no quería que te relacionaras con este par, especialmente con el mortífago este y mi traidor ex - mejor amigo ¿Que no lo entendiste? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Harry se adelantó a interponerse entre Hermione y Ron - No te atrevas a intentar algo en su contra Ron, o te arrepentirás, ya estás advertido

☻


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, les pido sinceras disculpas a mis lectores pero hoy me voy de viaje y regreso a principios de Diciembre, lo mas seguro es que no actualice mientras tanto**

Les quiere

**Clau**

* * *

**5.**

Ron miró a ambos hombres en la sala de su casa, la ira lo estaba consumiendo por dentro pero prefirió calmarse en ese momento.

- Veo que siempre me desafiaste Hermione – espetó Ron – Hiciste lo que te dije que NO hicieras

- ¡Al rábano! Ya tu no tienes derecho a cuestionar mi vida Ronald – dijo Hermione molesta – ¿No te da vergüenza admitir que estas en contra de tu mejor amigo por idioteces?

Ronaldo ignoró cualquier alusión a Harry en ese momento, como si no existiera en realidad.

- En este momento no dispongo de tiempo para discutir contigo Hermione, pero aun tengo que regresar, Mark sigue siendo mi hijo y vendré a verlo, quieras o no – escupió con infinita rabia antes de tomar el pergamino y salir por la puerta principal y alejarse de la casa

Ella se dejó apoyar en la pared sintiéndose mal, demasiadas peleas, su vida convertida en un infierno. Demasiado para soportarlo siempre a cuestas.

- Tranquilízate Hermione – dijo Draco y Harry asintió en signo de apoyo - ¿Recuerdas que te dije de marcharte de aquí? Creo que es lo mejor que podrías hacer

- Supongo que tendrás razón Draco, pero no se si sea lo correcto en este momento – contestó ella mirando a ambos hombres – Pero si me preguntas que quisiera, te diría que deseo estar lejos, muy lejos de aquí

- Y es lo que debes hacer y para eso vinimos, aunque yo tengo que irme por lo que delegare eso en Harry – contestó Draco – Por eso vine, a traerle ya que él no sabía tu dirección

Hermione se sorprendió, si bien era cierto que seguía compartiendo una gran amistad con Harry Potter, el distanciamiento por Ronald y sus constantes compromisos en su antiguo empleo de Auror aunado a sus responsabilidades en la Corporación habían limitado muchísimo su tiempo. Draco había tomado su lugar como el mejor amigo de la joven mientras que Harry había sido relegado a un segundo plano. Y ahora se sentía algo rara con Harry ¡Que ironía!

- Magnifico, tenemos tanto tiempo sin hablar que me pareció estupendo – comentó Hermione tratando de disimular su asombro. Luego se percató de las miradas que Harry le echaba al lugar examinándolo y se ruborizó. Solo Draco conocía su precaria situación.

- Y yo me llevare al supercampeón este para que puedan examinar a gusto – dijo Draco mientras que Mark que había regresado a la sala luego de la partida de su padre, estaba enseñándole como había progresado con su juego de ExperiPotions, un juego de preparación de pociones que el mismo Draco le había regalado un mes atrás por su cumpleaños y que el niño había escondido celosamente de la mirada inquisitoria de Ron.

- Solo acepto si me llevan a comer helado al Callejón – declaró Mark complacido, tenia muy buena relación con Draco Malfoy, a escondidas de su padre

- Trato hecho campeón – declaró Draco – Pero al final de la tarde ¿Vale?

- Vale – asintió el niño y volteó a ver a su progenitora - ¿Puedo ir, verdad?

- Claro cielo, solo recuerda portarte bien y no mencionarlo – dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente al niño

Este asintió y junto con Draco salió de la casa dejando a Hermione y Harry solos

- Te asombra ver el lugar ¿Verdad? Si, admito que es algo humilde y no lo que esperarías encontrar... – iba a proseguir pero un gesto de Harry hizo que se detuviese en su perorata explicativa

- No es eso, es que en el fondo, me parece increíble el orgullo y la soberbia de Ron ¿Sabes cuantas veces le ofrecí ayudarle para que salieran adelante? – Preguntó Harry - Muchas, pero el hecho de que Draco sea mi socio y amigo bastó para arruinar una amistad de casi una década. No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta y haya puesto a su familia a pasar tantas penurias.

Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada – Siento tanto que hayas tenido que presenciar el espectáculo de Ron y además tener que ver esto...

- No te olvides que pase lo que pase, y sin importar nada eres mi amiga y todo lo que te afecte me afecta a mí, no debes avergonzarte, recuerda que no siempre las cosas fueron así y además, somos de confianza... o lo éramos antes, espero eso no haya cambiado por nada del mundo ¿O si? – preguntó Harry mirándola con dulzura

- Por mi parte, no – contestó ella aunque bajando la mirada, todavía se sentía avergonzada

- No bajes la mirada, no soy un Dios y tú no tienes nada de que sentirte mal, es él quien debería hacerlo – replicó Harry

Pero Hermione no pudo aguantar mas tiempo el llanto, se sentía mal, muy mal y por más que tratase de mostrarse fuerte, la fortaleza no era precisamente lo que sentía en ese momento sino unas inmensas ganas de desahogarse y dejar fluir todo aquello que le hacia mal.

- Yo creo que tengo la solución Hermione, pero confía en mí y déjalo en mis manos – Le pidió Harry – Por lo pronto, vamos a buscar un lugar para que te mudes, es mejor que salgas de aquí

Hermione asintió, por una vez en su vida, quiso delegar todo en un amigo, liberarse de la carga de ser siempre la invencible y sabia, que tanto Draco como Harry, estaban allí para apoyarla. Y finalmente vislumbró la luz al final del túnel.

- Gracias – musitó separándose de Harry, enjugó las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y se levantó – Gracias por apoyarme

- No hay de qué, para eso estamos los amigos – exclamó el con una cálida sonrisa – Pero démonos prisa, aun hay mucho que hacer este día

Ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a Edimburgo, a muchas millas de allí, Draco había hablado con un amigo suyo, propietario de una importante inmobiliaria y gracias a el tramitaron el alquiler de un apartamento en la ciudad, en el cual estarían cómodos Hermione y Mark, no muy costoso pero si confortable para los dos, Harry había convencido a Hermione de que la ayudaría pagando por adelantado los cuatro primeros meses de renta y luego, con el sueldo que le pagarían, cubriría con creces aquello, dejándola en buena posición. Ella se limitó a agradecer en silencio todo lo que ambos amigos hacían por ella, algo de valor realmente incalculable.

El apartamento estaba en una bonita calle no muy lejos del centro, en el séptimo piso del edificio, tenía una bonita vista de la ciudad, el inmueble era de dos habitaciones, dos baños, una espaciosa sala – comedor y estaba completamente amueblado. Pero sobre todo se respiraba paz, la paz que su alma tanto necesitaba para volver a comenzar.

- Podrías mudarte hoy mismo – dijo Harry admirando el lugar luego de terminar con el papeleo y les entregaran las llaves del lugar – Así estarás mas tranquila cuando pongas la cabeza en la almohada esta noche

- ¿Hoy? – Susurró ella incrédula – No crees que tengo que encontrar quien haga la mudanza y demás

Harry soltó la carcajada lo cual molestó a Hermione

- Eres bruja ¿Recuerdas? Con solo reducir de tamaño todo podemos enviarlo acá con un hechizo – dijo Harry divertido

Ella cerró los ojos contrariada, a veces, ese pequeño detalle se le olvidaba por completo, asintió y ambos desaparecieron para luego reaparecer enfrente de la vieja casa, en cuestión de minutos Hermione empacó todo con magia y Harry se encargaba de enviarlo a la casa en cuanto ella terminaba de llenar alguna valija, en menos de dos horas ya estaba todo listo. Cerraron la vieja casa y volvieron al apartamento de Edimburgo.

- Me encanta la ciudad – dijo Harry suspirando mientras veía el paisaje a través de la ventana del salón – Por algo quise venir a vivir aquí

- ¿Tienes tu residencia aquí? No lo sabía, pensé que te quedarías con Grimmauld Place o la casa de Godric's Hollow – comentó ella - ¡Como me he perdido de tu vida tan absurdamente!

- Vendí ambas casas, no quería vivir con los fantasmas y los recuerdos, en tanto compré un penthouse aquí mismo, en el edificio del frente – le comentó

- ¿Que? – Exclamó ella retirándose de la ventana donde casualmente miraba el edificio en cuestión - ¿En este que está aquí al frente?

- El mismo Hermione, en el penthouse esta mi humilde morada – dijo con una leve risa – Cuando quieras te lo muestro, es más, creo que seria buena idea hacerlo hoy mismo, llamo a Draco para avisarle que hemos terminado y que nos reunamos aquí, se que no le molestará, de hecho, el muy sinvergüenza tiene un apartamento allí, para cuando no desea "ser molestado" – dijo y se rió - Ya sabes, para llevar a sus conquistas muggles

- ¿QUE? – Ahora la expresión de desconcierto de Hermione era mayor – O sea, que la fama que tienen ambos en el Mundo Muggle está bien ganada, quien lo diría

- No me precipitaría sacando conclusiones Hermione, él si lo es, yo simplemente le acompaño en las salidas pero no soy mujeriego como el. De hecho, prefiero la dulce soltería, sólo la abandonare cuando encuentre a la mujer adecuada para mi, pero mientras eso sucede, disfruto de la vida sin excesos – replicó Harry – No me creas tan insensato que no lo soy

Ella sonrió y Harry se aprestó a llamar a Draco al móvil para encontrarse en el piso de el, después de esa breve llamada reanudó su conversación con Hermione, luego de un par de horas en las cuales reacomodaron las cosas en su sitio y no menos de media docena de llamadas al móvil de Harry, finalmente salieron del piso al penthouse de el. Allí Draco, Harry, Mark y Hermione cenaron Bortsch, Goulash y de postre unos Pojarski, toda la comida húngara cortesia de la señora que atendia a los quehaceres de la casa de Harry durante el dia, habia dejado como de costumbre la comida dentro del horno para que se mantuviera caliente mientras llegaba.

Pero una mujer de cabello castaño no lograba sentirse relajada por completo vislumbrando su nueva vida, miraba a su hijo riendo con un comentario de Draco y a Harry mirando por el amplio ventanal que tenían en el comedor. El firmamento estaba espléndido mostrando una nueva era.

☻


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Los días previos al lunes fueron una terrible sucesión de cosas por hacer, Harry había estado ausente y Hermione solo había contado con el apoyo de Draco. Pero ni ella ni el sabían la verdad de lo que le acontecía al hombre de pelo negro pues este se había empeñado en no revelar nada a nadie sobre eso.

Harry acababa de separarse de su novia, una joven sencilla de origen muggle con la que llevaba un par de meses saliendo, sin embargo hubo problemas en el paraíso y la ruptura no tardó en venir. Y Harry tenía que admitir que la echaba profundamente de menos, pero las múltiples cosas que tenia que atender en el negocio lo habían ayudado a pasar los días, eludiendo su pensamiento. Llegó el día en que se dio cuenta que quería tomarse unos días y aprovechó la ocasión; el y Draco llevaban meses planeando una expansión de la Corporación a Australia: Adelaida, Brisbane y Sydney eran los principales puntos donde pensaban instalar oficinas y sucursales de la empresa. Anunció su viaje con apenas dos semanas de anticipación.

- Por fin me voy, estaré en Sydney un año mientras instalamos las oficinas y se consolida la empresa allá, tiene futuro y por ello le estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que arranque de inmediato – les confió

Hermione se atragantó mientras almorzaban en Mikuno, un restaurante japonés en Trafalgar y Draco se impresionó, por lo que habían hablado, quien se encargaría de ello era Taylor Lee, el socio australiano que habían conseguido. Tanto Draco como Harry seguirían en Londres manejando todo.

Harry que había terminado con sus California Rolls y estaba ahora bebiendo lo que le quedaba de Sake miró a Hermione quien no se había repuesto de la impresión recibida. Draco apartó el sashimi para observar a su amigo y socio.

- ¿A que se debe esa decisión tan repentina? – preguntó ella sin poder contenerse

El la miró y supo que no podía decirlo sin conmocionarla aun más por lo que prefirió la vía fácil.

- Ya sabes que quiero que salga bien el negocio, no te preocupes por nada que Draco se encargara de todo lo que pase en mi ausencia – dijo él a la ligera

Pero Hermione sintió un profundo vacío en su interior, si Harry se alejaba de nuevo... ¡Oh por Dios era mas de lo que podía soportar! Pero ¿Por que se sentía tan devastada por la noticia? De antemano supo que si se iba, dejaría tras de si una estela de soledad.

Trató de concentrarse en la comida pero había perdido todo atractivo para ella, levantó los ojos del plato y miró hacia la cristalera del fondo del local, ¿Que pasaba? ¿Por que se sentía tan mal? Debía admitir que no era normal.

- Hermione ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco al notar que ella había dejado de comer y tenia la mirada perdida

- ¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien no se preocupen – dijo ella evasiva

Pero no miró a Harry, sabía que si lo hacía, algo muy dentro de ella se quebraría y le diría quién sabe qué cosas ¿Por qué tenia que escoger ese momento para marcharse? Trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que siguieran dedicándole esas miradas escrutadoras que la hacían temer ¿Temer de qué?

- No lo parece, ¿Te sientes mal? Estás pálida – dijo Harry ya sin poder contenerse

- Solo estoy cansada – contestó de nuevo evasiva – Ojala disfrutes tu estancia en Sydney, sé que lo harás

Al decirlo en voz alta se sintió asqueada, era hipócrita de su parte decirlo pero ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo? Pero ella lo que realmente quería decir era: "No te vayas, no me abandones". No en ese justo momento en que mas necesitaba de ellos. Pero también sabia que no podía ser egoísta aunque su intuición le dijera que ese viaje era producto de una decepción amorosa. El viaje del olvido le dicen los poetas, ¿Que como lo sabía? La mirada triste de sus ojos verdes lo delataba por completo aunque solo a la vista de una mujer, una mujer que lo conocía bastante para saber cuando ocultaba cosas.

Al terminar la comida se levantó a toda prisa con la excusa de que tenia que reunirse con Spencer por un asunto administrativo, tomó su abrigo y salió a toda prisa.

Caminó por la orilla del Támesis y cruzó a Lambeth mientras trataba de despejar su mente, quizás trabajar le ayudase a olvidar su malestar pero lo que mas la incomodaba era el desconocimiento de la causa de su inquietud.

Se devolvió en taxi al percatarse que se había alejado demasiado del edificio de Malfoy & Potter, subió saludando cordialmente a la joven de la recepción y se dirigió a su oficina, la cual era contigua a la de Draco en el treceavo piso, en el Departamento de Mercadeo de la corporación.

Entro en la oficina y se acercó a la ventana panorámica, cuya vista a la Torre de Londres era un cuadro para la vista aquella brumosa tarde de finales de marzo

- ¡Odio esta situación! – Se quejó la joven en voz alta pensando que se hallaba sola – Y sé que no puedo decir nada

- Que lamentable para una joven tan bella como usted ¿Es la señora Weasley? – preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, alto de unos 30 años que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina

- Preferiría que me llamase señora Granger, mi apellido de soltera – dijo ella con gesto algo avinagrado al pensar en Ron – Y si no es mucha impertinencia puedo saber ¿Quien es usted?

- Mi nombre es Jonathan Spencer y soy el auditor externo de la compañía – dijo al tiempo que extendía la mano a Hermione para presentarse – Tenia que entrevistarme con usted referente a unos detalles de la contabilidad del Departamento pero sin querer interrumpí su monologo personal.

Ella miró al Auditor y se avergonzó de haberse expresado a viva voz

- Le ruego me disculpe, no imagine que llegaría usted tan temprano – se disculpó ella – Tome asiento

Dos horas después aun seguían revisando los libros de gastos del Departamento ante el aburrimiento de Hermione, verificaban algunos datos para evitar problemas con el fisco sin embargo su mente aun divagaba por ratos en el viaje de su amigo. Por fin llegaron las 5 p.m., hora de salida del trabajo y despidiéndose a toda prisa de Draco salió a la puerta posterior donde había un pequeño cubículo desde el cual Draco, Harry y un par de magos mas hacían uso de la Aparición, directo a su apartamento.

- ¡Mamá! – Mark había oído el sonido propio de la Aparición y fue a ver, estaba en su habitación

- ¡Mark! – Hermione tomó a su hijo y lo abrazó alegre - ¿Como estas?

- Bien, acabo de llegar del colegio – informó el pequeño

- ¿Hiciste los deberes? – preguntó ella seria

- ¡NO! Aun no por Merlín, acabo de llegar mamá – se quejó y ella no pudo evitar recordar a Harry y Ron cuando iban a Hogwarts, ella siempre tenía que andar detrás de ellos para que estuvieran lo más al día posible con el trabajo que les daban los profesores.

Fue directo a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena, había decidido hacer régimen y recuperar su figura al igual que lo había hecho con su existencia y mientras hacía pollo frito y papas preparó un pequeño bowl de ensalada para ella, mientras su cabeza aun estaba en el bendito viaje de Harry.

Salió un segundo de la cocina para encender el equipo de música un rato, en busca de distraerse mientras hacia sus quehaceres domésticos, le sirvió la cena a su hijo mientras este veía dibujos animados en la televisión.

Pero sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar. Mark se había quedado dormido frente al televisor y ella lo había levantado con la varita y hecho levitar hasta la cama, donde le cambio la ropa con un hechizo dejándolo con pijama, salió de la habitación y el reloj de pared marcaba las 6 y 23.

Miró afuera, el cielo estaba aun con los colores del anochecer ¡Que distinto era todo desde hacia dos semanas! Pero su interior le decía que seguía igual algo y quizás mas... Pero aun no sabría que se trataba

Sin embargo apagó el televisor y se fue a su habitación luego de tomarse una ultima taza de té con miel y limón, se desnudó y se metió en las sabanas había pasado de la medianoche sin que pudiese conseguir el sueño reparador, su mente aun le daba vueltas al repentino viaje de Harry.

Los días previos pasaron casi como por arte de magia, una semana después, día miércoles salió de casa luego de haber dejado a Mark en la escuela muggle a la que lo había matriculado luego de la mudanza y se dirigió a la oficina, al llegar Harry se estaba despidiendo de todos, su vuelo partiría a las 3:30 p.m. pero aun le quedaban algunos asuntos por resolver, al terminar se dirigió al despacho de Draco, aun no había visto a Hermione ingresar al edificio y suponía que no había llegado.

- Draco... ¡Oh! Hermione pensé que no estabas aquí... – exclamó Harry sorprendido

- Draco no ha llegado aun, Harry – le contestó ella tratando de concentrarse en unos papeles que estaban regados en su escritorio

- No imaginé eso... venía a hablar con Draco y a despedirme de ustedes – dijo Harry

Ella hundió mas la cabeza entre sus cosas evitando la mirada de él: había llegado el día de la amarga despedida y no creía poder soportarla, no si lo veía en realidad.

Que dolor produce el adiós.

☻


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Tomó valor y enfrentó la situación lo mejor que pudo

- ¡Que bien!, pero tengo que dejarte, Stuart me ha dejado recado para reunirme con él y planificar la campaña del perfume – dijo ella sin levantar la mirada, tenia los ojos húmedos

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Por qué? – Repitió extrañada - ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que tú mismo me encargaste... – empezó ella pero Harry la detuvo

- No me refería a eso, hablaba de por que no querías verme – dijo Harry acercándose al escritorio - ¿Que hice para que no quieras tratarme?

- Nada Harry, no has hecho nada son imaginaciones tuyas, yo solo... – intentó excusarse

Pero no pudo continuar, Harry la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, Sus ojos chocaron y el pudo leer la tristeza en los café de ella, mientras que Hermione percibió la indecisión en los de el

- ¿Por qué estas así? – preguntó el con voz aterciopelada

- No tengo nada, en serio, quizás sea algo agobiada por el trabajo, he perdido la costumbre y no conozco el ramo por lo que he pasado las noches leyendo textos de marketing y gerencia empresarial para afianzarme un poco en mis funciones – mintió ella a sabiendas, Harry podía ser algo ingenuo en el pasado pero en el presente era alguien mucho mas sagaz y detectaría aquella falsedad.

- Sé que es por mi – susurró el - ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

Ella simplemente se limitó a tomar aire lentamente a fin de tranquilizarse, no quería romper a llorar como una niña enfrente de el.

- No tengo nada, en serio, solo estoy planificando que debería hacer respecto a la fragancia que vamos a lanzar – contestó ella evasivamente

- Si hay algo que jamás se te ha dado bien Hermione, es mentir, pero respeto que no quieras decirme que es, aunque estoy seguro que es por culpa mía independientemente de todo – dijo el algo dolido por la falta de confianza de su amiga – Adiós Hermione

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salió apresurado de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si y ella por fin dejó escapar las traicioneras lagrimas, se sintió extraña al sentir ese aroma a madera de sándalo y limón en su cuello cuando se acerco un instante para besarla; ahora... ahora se había marchado

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta del despacho, Hermione creyó que seria Draco que entraba al lugar pero en vez de ello era Harry, ella se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, evitando correr el maquillaje antes de responder a la mirada penetrante de Harry, quien había cerrado de nuevo la puerta al entrar.

- Ven conmigo – Dijo el repentinamente – Sé mi asistente en Sydney

- ¿Cómo? – balbuceó ella sin comprender

- Quiero que te vengas conmigo, hablaré con Molly y ella estará encantada de cuidar de Mark hasta que llegue el verano y lo vendrás a buscar pero mientras tanto quiero que vengas conmigo a Australia – pidió el

Ella se quedó pasmada ante aquello, sinceramente era lo ultimo que esperaba oír ese día.

- ¡Harry! – Murmuró ella algo escandalizada - ¿Como...? ¿Como pretendes que lo haga así de repente?

- Vente por favor, te lo pido como amigo, te lo pido como Harry, te lo pido como jefe; como lo que quieras pero ven conmigo – dijo el apremiante

Draco entró en la oficina en ese momento, venía sonriente

Hermione sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas a la velocidad de la luz ¿Irse? ¿Seria una buena opción? ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando realmente?

- Yo que ustedes uso la chimenea del cuarto de planta baja, así podrán irse mas discretamente – apuntó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¡Pero...! – intentó replicar ella, más no le salieron las palabras

- Oí lo último, supongo que ya se dio cuenta de que tendría demasiado trabajo para el solo – continuó Draco impasible – Así que si desean irse a la hora pautada tendrán que darse prisa o los dejará el avión

- Muy gracioso Draco, sabes que eso es imposible... – dijo Harry con una seguridad que desconcertó a Hermione, el se limitó a sonreír con los ojos cerrados

Harry agarró la muñeca de Hermione y le hizo levantarse, salieron del despacho y bajaron por el ascensor hasta planta baja, allí llegaron al cuarto privado de Harry y Draco, el que usaban para desaparecerse, el cual tenía una chimenea conectada a la red Floo y un armario con pociones, capas de viaje, invierno, túnicas de gala, pociones y demás cosas propias de un mago. Se acercaron a la chimenea, Harry tomó un puñado de polvos y los lanzó al fuego

- Yo iré a la Madriguera a hablar con Molly, tu ve a preparar tu equipaje y el de Mark ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo

Ella asintió mecánicamente sin pensar, Harry se metió en la chimenea y gritó: La Madriguera, desapareció en medio de un torbellino de fuego verde esmeralda, ella simplemente se fue al apartamento por medio de la Aparición.

Al llegar abrió el armario de su habitación y sacó una maleta grande, la cual hechizó para que su espacio interior fuera mayor al normal y saco un gran volumen de ropa y con un hechizo, todas las prendas se doblaron y colocaron solas en la maleta, la cerró rato después y sacó un neceser y lo lleno con sus cosméticos y saco otro pero este contenía pociones y material para prepararlas. Las llevó al salón y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, se dijo a si misma que si pensaba, no lo haría, así que trató de bloquear su mente para no analizar lo que hacía, por primera vez en su vida.

Mientras tanto Harry hablaba con Molly quien estaba algo entristecida con la partida de ambos, mas aun sabiendo que las cosas con su hijo menor no se habían arreglado y esto seria la guinda del pastel, pero sabía en el fondo que era lo mejor y aceptó quedarse cuidando de Mark estos tres meses y medio que quedaban para el fin de curso del niño. Mientras tanto ellos trabajarían en el proyecto de expansión sin problemas.

- Cuídate mucho Harry... y cuida mucho de ella, sabes que lo necesitara – murmuró la matrona Weasley dándole un beso en la frente a Harry antes de regresar con el niño

Se marchó por la parte de atrás y se apareció en el apartamento de Hermione, cuando ella aun empacaba las cosas del niño

- ¿Te ayudo? -

- ¡AHH! ¡Que susto me has dado! No te oí llegar – murmuró ella llevando una mano al pecho, dentro del cual un corazón latía desbocado

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención – musitó el con voz ronca – No pensé que no oirías el sonido

- No... Estaba embebida en esto y no sentí nada – contestó ella

Terminó de cerrar el baúl y lo hizo levitar hasta la sala, donde estaba su maleta y los dos neceseres, Harry tomó la maleta y uno de los neceseres ella tomo el baúl y el restante y se desaparecieron, llegaron por la puerta de atrás de la Madriguera, Molly les abrió la puerta de la cocina y ellos pasaron a la casa

- Hermione ¡Mira que pálida te ves! – Se quejó Molly al recibirla – Tienes que cuidarte un poco mas ¡Te ves demacrada! Ojala que estando lejos puedas recuperarte

Esto lo dijo de corazón, si bien quería a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas, Hermione y Harry siempre habían sido para ella y Arthur como dos hijos mas y aunque su relación con Ron no prosperaba, seguía teniéndole el mismo cariño. Hay cosas que nunca cambian y mas conociendo el carácter del su hijo menor

Mark estaba triste pero sabía que era solo hasta que terminara el curso, luego su madre iría a buscarle, comprendía que todo era debido a la mala racha que estaba pasando a raíz de su separación, su padre era alguien que no perdonaba y ello estaba afectando a toda la familia Weasley por extensión al privarles de la compañía de su madre, con algunas lagrimas retenidas Hermione se despidió prometiéndole que lo llamaría por teléfono semanalmente. Luego de ello Harry y Hermione abandonaron la residencia de los Weasley rumbo al aeropuerto

- Permíteme – dijo Harry tomándola del brazo

- ¿Que sucede? – preguntó ella intrigada

- Nos vamos a aparecer, pero como no conoces el sitio te llevare yo – contestó el

- Pero si sé perfectamente como llegar a Heathrow – apuntó Hermione

- No vamos a Heathrow, vamos a un aeropuerto privado – dijo el

Se la llevó y reaparecieron en la casa de Harry, allí bajaron al estacionamiento y el abrió la portezuela de su camioneta Ford Windstar e hizo pasar a Hermione, luego acomodó las maletas en la parte posterior y arrancó rumbo a un lugar no muy lejano. Llegaron al aeropuerto privado, el la ayudó a bajar de la camioneta mientras dos asistentes sacaban las maletas de ambos y se perdían de vista, luego de caminar unos 100 metros una hermosa aeronave se erguía en medio de la pista

Harry le explicó que ese avión era propiedad de ellos dos, aunque quien solía usarla más era Harry que Draco, ella meneó la cabeza en signo de desaprobación pero sin articular palabra. Una elegante aeromoza les ayudo a subir mientras ambos se acomodaban hacia la parte delantera, el piloto dio la señal y el avión se puso en movimiento, rumbo a Australia, elevándose hacia las nubes

- ¿En que piensas Hermione? – le preguntó 15 minutos después de haber despegado

- En las vueltas que da la vida – musitó ella y esbozó una leve sonrisa

Y era cierto, siete horas antes se sentía amargamente desdichada por un adiós que en realidad fue una sorpresa, ¿Que más podría depararle el destino?

☻


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Después de unas interminables horas de vuelo, aterrizaban en plena madrugada en un aeropuerto privado en las afueras de Sydney, planeaban empezar a trabajar el lunes (estaban a viernes, en plena madrugada) cuando por fin pisaban tierra, el Jet – Lag los había dejado molidos pero igual, un chofer de la Corporación les esperaba para trasladarlos al hotel donde estarían los primeros días mientras decidían su nueva residencia.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Harry al verla tan temblorosa

- Solo algo aturdida y mareada – dijo ella – Creo que es por el largo vuelo

Harry sonrió y la asió por un brazo, haciendo que se recostase del hombro de el para que descansara.

- Así estarás mas cómoda mientras llegamos – dijo cariñosamente

Luego de unos 25 minutos el auto se detuvo frente a un elegante hotel cinco estrellas, el chofer salio a abrirles la puerta a Hermione y Harry y un botones se apresuraba a tomar su equipaje para conducirles dentro.

Eran las dos de la mañana, pero ya estaban advertidos de la llegada de ambos huéspedes por lo que tenían todo a punto, subieron hasta el vigésimo piso, allí dos suites contiguas les esperaban

- Que descanse Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger – dijo el botones despidiéndose, luego de recibir una jugosa propina de manos de Harry, ya este había dejado las maletas en el interior de ambas habitaciones

- Bueno ¿Querrás algo antes de dormir? No te veo muy bien Hermione – insistió Harry preocupado – No me gusta como te ves

- Olvídalo, descansare y se me pasará, en serio, no hace falta mas nada – dijo ella

Harry estaba acompañándola en la suite de ella, sentado en una butaca cerca de la cama, cuando no muchos minutos tocaron de nuevo la puerta, el se levantó para abrir y allí estaba, había pedido un par de tazas de té al servicio de habitaciones, sabía que a la castaña le encantaría y le vendría bien para sentirse mejor.

- Muchísimas gracias – contestó el recibiendo el carrito que traía el joven, con el té y algunas pastas, el camarero se fue y Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta

- Pensé que te ayudaría – dijo tendiéndole una taza humeante de té

Ella no había hablado casi en todo el día, aun estaba pensando en el breve beso que le dio en el despacho en la mañana ¿Seria que Harry sentía algo mas que amistad por ella? No lo creía posible pero ese contacto le dejó mucho que pensar.

- Gracias – musitó – No tenías por que haberte molestado

- No fue molestia preciosa, fue un placer – dijo el tomando un sorbo

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, había que admitir que se sentía mejor estando acompañada pero... Algo que la perturbaba, algo en él - ¡Pero si es mi mejor amigo! – Pensó - ¿Por que me siento así de extraña dentro de mi propio cuerpo?

Tomaron el té en silencio y luego ella se fue al balcón de la suite a mirar la ciudad, nunca había estado en Australia, el paisaje nocturno cargado de luces la deslumbraba, tenia una magnifica vista al puente de Sydney.

- Es magnifico estar aquí – dijo – Ojala que todo salga bien

El sonrió y salió dejándola sola para que descansara, ya mejor.

A las pocas horas (o al menos eso le pareció a ella) tocaron la puerta suavemente.

- ¿Hermione? – se oyó del otro lado de la madera

Ella se removió en las sabanas y finalmente se levantó y fue a abrirle a Harry, estaba muy apuesto con una camisa manga corta de color azul y pantalones caqui, aun tenia el pelo húmedo, signo de una ducha bien refrescante y en el hombro, un suéter de color vino descansaba.

- Hola ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que la estremeció y la terminó de despertar por completo

- Si, dormí mejor de lo que esperaba – comentó ella reprimiendo un bostezo

- Me imagino, son la una de la tarde – dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa – Pensé en despertarte pues si te dejaba tardarías mas en adaptarte al nuevo huso

- ¿La una de la tarde? Oh vaya que si dormí – susurró ella sorprendida

- Venía a buscarte para salir a almorzar, así damos un paseo por la ciudad – dijo justo cuando volvía a sentarse en el mismo sillón de la noche - ¿Que se te apetece?

- Pareces el genio de la lámpara – comentó ella al ver que Harry tenia los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa

El se limitó a reír ante ese comentario, ella sonrió y un leve brinco en su estomago se sintió, tratando de controlarse desvió la mirada y se metió en el baño a prepararse, mientras que Harry esperaba en el salón de la suite.

Rato después salieron a comer pasaron por King's Cross y otras zonas de Sydney (N.A. / suspiro) y se dirigieron a un hermoso restaurante con vista a la bahía, comieron mientras reían felices como hacia mucho tiempo no sucedía, luego de ello fueron al hotel caminando, esa tarde les entregarían el par de vehículos que utilizarían para desplazarse mientras durase su estancia en el país.

Y aunque no conocían las zonas mágicas de Australia, decidieron que ya habría tiempo para ello. Toda la tarde la ocuparon en pasear en la camioneta de Harry. Al anochecer fueron de nuevo al hotel esta vez para descansar un rato, habían bebido bastante vino sentados en el muelle y ambos estaban muy relajados

- Fue un magnifico día Harry, no sabes qué bien la pase hoy – confesó Hermione entrando a su suite

- Yo también la pasé muy bien – contestó el y tomándola por la cintura, la acercó contra sí y la besó, al principio Hermione no sabia como reaccionar, pero el beso en si transmitía muchas cosas de las cuales ella no tenia conocimiento; cuando estuvo con Ron, los besos eran intensos pero a la vez fríos, no poseían esa nota ardiente y apasionada de los besos del moreno, instintivamente se aferró a su nuca y sonrió para sus adentros, no sabía por qué, pero ese beso le gustaba demasiado.

Harry empujó la puerta de la suite aun aferrado al cuerpo de la mujer y con un discreto movimiento la cerró cuando ambos ya se encontraban dentro, siguió besándola y no mucho tiempo después, cuando sus mentes estaban totalmente obnubiladas por el alcohol y el placer, terminaron sucumbiendo en la cama completamente despojados de sus pensamientos sensatos.

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de sol penetraba por la ventana y le dio en pleno rostro a Harry, este pasó un brazo instintivamente para taparse los ojos del deslumbrante sol cuando tropezó con un cúmulo suave a su lado, se dio la vuelta y miró una cabellera castaña desperdigada en la almohada, su cuerpo, completamente desnudo solo cubierto en algunas partes por la sábana

La miró, no podía negar que siempre le gustó, pero se había mantenido apartado por respeto a su ex mejor amigo, Ron. El había sabido primero que el sus sentimientos por Hermione y se adelantó a salir con ella, cuando Harry muy tarde se percató que realmente no la veía solo con ojos de amigo sino mucho mas, había sido demasiado tarde, se había convertido en una mujer prohibida para el. Ahora estaba divorciada de Ron y era libre, libre de rehacer su vida ¿Podría él tener ese privilegio luego de esperar tantos años? Porque la verdad de su sempiterna soltería no era alergia al compromiso, sino que la persona de la cual estaba enamorado pertenecía a otro y el sabiendo cuan infeliz era, decidió esperar el momento de la ruptura. Y ese día había llegado.

Sonrió al recordar que ella desconocía por completo el motivo de la última pelea con Ron y el por qué él le planteó el divorcio.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿NO TE DA VERGUENZA ENGAÑAR A HERMIONE CON GABRIELLE?- gritó Harry exasperado, al encontrar a Ronald Weasley besándose apasionadamente con su concuñada, Gabrielle Delacour, ya de 20 años _

_- No, no me da vergüenza – Declaró el pelirrojo sin pudor_

_- ¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO TE DIVORCIAS DE HERMIONE SI PREFIERES ANDAR CON GABRIELLE? – Le espetó el – No la hagas mas infeliz de lo que ya es_

_- ¿Y DEJARTE EL CAMINO LIBRE? – Gritó Ron - Eso es lo único que quieres ¿Verdad? _

_- Si ¿Y qué? – Espetó Harry desafiante – No me da vergüenza admitirlo_

_- ¿Y la piensas compartir con tu amigazo Malfoy? – se burló el pelirrojo _

_- ¿Que tiene que ver Malfoy en esto? – preguntó Harry desconcertado_

_- Que como ustedes comparten TODO no me extraña que sea un capricho compartido de ambos, o peor, que sea el que te pidió a ti el favor para poder seducirla – dijo el con malignidad – Que gran amistad la de ustedes ¿No?_

_Harry no soporto el comentario tan injurioso y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, se marchó dejándolo allí sangrando. Por miserable _

_- O LE DAS EL DIVORCIO A HERMIONE O LE CUENTO A TODO EL MUNDO, EMPEZANDO POR TU FAMILIA, DE TUS AVENTURAS CON OTRAS – Le gritó de espaldas mientras se iba_

_Ron se dio cuenta que el moreno no estaba jugando, así que a regañadientes accedió a esperar una ocasión propicia para plantearle el divorcio a su mujer_

**_ Fin del Flash Back _**

- No me importó esperar Hermione, al fin y al cabo, valió la pena mi vida – susurró Harry dándole un beso en la frente, sinceramente feliz mientras que ella seguía durmiendo

☻


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Hermione se despertó mucho tiempo después, Harry seguía contemplándola embelesado mientras estuvo dormida, al verlo, vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, sin embargo, se sentía querida, como hacia tanto tiempo no se sintió y al verle, sonrió.

- Buenos días princesa – dijo el alargando una mano y haciéndole una caricia en el rostro - ¿Como estás?

- Magníficamente – contestó ella y sonrió

Anhelaba tanto ser amada de verdad, pero lo que al principio fue un lecho de rosas con Ron termino siendo sucursal del infierno, ahora quizás existiera una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

El la atrajo hacia sí y la acunó en sus brazos, ella se acurrucó allí, sintiéndose protegida, sintiéndose querida, deseada como mujer, como persona, como amiga, como amante. Sintiendo un remanso de paz después de tanta amargura.

El día era apacible y fresco... debían estar cerca del verano y aun era así... la fresca brisa marina penetraba por el balcón inundando la suite de olor a mar y sal.

- Me gustaría que aprovecháramos este fin de semana para divertirte, para que conozcamos el lugar, para que te relajes y olvides todo lo que dejas detrás – propuso Harry

- Todo no, Mark sigue siendo mi vida entera – dijo ella

Harry sonrió – Claro que sé eso, me refiero a lo otro

Y Hermione asumió que lo otro era su fracaso matrimonial, no a lo que el pensaba, que era la infidelidad de su esposo

- Quiero decirte algo Hermione, te amo – dijo besándola – Te amo mas que a mi propia vida

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso, se sentía feliz como no lo había sido hacia mucho tiempo... Ojala pudiera ser...

Después de una sesión de arrumacos ambos se vistieron, Harry fue a su suite a cambiarse de ropa y ella se dirigió al baño, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, un desasosiego, un mal presentimiento, al salir de la bañera se dirigió al teléfono.

- ¿Operadora? Por favor para llamar a Inglaterra al 44-51-50369745 –

Tras unos minutos de espera le pasaron la llamada

- ¿Hola? ¿Ashley? -

- ¿Hermione? -

- Si, soy yo... mira ¿Mark está por allí? – Preguntó – Molly me dijo que pasaría contigo los fines de semana mientras estoy por aquí

- Si esta aquí, todo esta bien Hermione ¿Y tu? ¿Como es Australia? ¿Que tal llegaron?

- Muy bien, todo es esplendido, el lunes comenzamos a trabajar, el cambio de horario me descuadró ayer pero hoy estoy muchísimo mejor – se sonrojó al decirlo, había pensado en la noche que había tenido con Harry – Perdona la molestia pero ¿Podrías pasarme a Mark? Es que quisiera hablar con el

- ¡Seguro! Ya te lo llamo – contestó Ashley

Era una suerte que ella fuera hija de muggles, por lo que propuso instalar una línea telefónica en su casa para poder comunicarse con sus padres mejor, ya que era difícil una lechuza hasta el sur de Bélgica, donde estaban residenciados los padres de ella. Charlie y los demás se habituaron al aparato (El señor Weasley estuvo contentísimo aprendiendo a usarlo, guiado por su nuera)

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Mark atendiendo el auricular

- Si mi niño ¿Como estás? ¿Como te has portado? – pregunto ella mas tranquila al oír a su hijo

- Perfecto, todo bien, estaba jugando con Anthony en el jardín – contestó el – Te extraño mamá

Ella sonrió con tristeza del otro lado

- Yo también Mark, no sabes cuanto – susurró ella cariñosa al notar el tono de su único hijo

- Pero mamá ¿Como estas? ¿Y Harry? ¿Todo bien? – pregunto el nervioso

- Si hijo, solo quería saber como estabas tú, por aquí todo bien. – Tomó aire – Te quiero mucho Mark, nunca lo olvides y aunque este lejos, siempre estaré pendiente de ti a cada momento, cuídate mucho Mark

- Si mamá – respondió el mas tranquilo – Bueno, adiós

- Adiós – contestó ella y colgó

Y por alguna extraña razón el sentimiento de desasosiego que la atormentaba no se calmó. Pero en casa todo estaba bien ¿Que era aquello entonces?

Harry entró poco después y notó el gesto preocupado de ella

- Hermione ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó inquieto

- No, solo llame a Ashley para hablar con Mark – contestó – Pero algo me hace sentir mal. No me preguntes que es pues no podría definirlo, pero me hace sentir nerviosa

- Olvídalo, si todo esta bien no tienes de que preocuparte – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Vístete para que salgamos a comer

Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó, sentía esa extraña opresión en el pecho y unas ganas terribles de llorar ¿Que sucedía? ¿Por que todo aquello?

- ¿Te sientes mejor princesa? – le pregunto al cabo de unos minutos, en los cuales su respiración se había vuelto mas calma

Ella sonrió levemente y fue hasta el vestidor a buscar que ponerse, luego de media hora regresó por fin al salón ya arreglada.

Llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de color rosa y blanco a cuadros, ajustada a su cuerpo, unas sandalias color beige sin talón, de tacón alto. El pelo lo tenía recogido con una pinza metálica y se veía fresca. No tenía casi maquillaje solo una sombra rosa pálido, y gloss color rubí. Pero se veía encantadora.

- Te ves preciosa, princesa – dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento sonriendo – ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, vamos - contestó ella tomando un bolso de jean bastante moderno

Ambos salieron de la suite y se dirigieron al vestíbulo del hotel, dejó dicho que tomaran los recados que les llegaran a ambos pues iban a salir y no sabían a que hora regresarían.

Salieron, un valet parking le entregaba a Harry la camioneta que tenia desde el día anterior y subieron, rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

- Voy a poner música ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Hermione y Harry solo asintió con la cabeza

Se acercó al reproductor de la camioneta y lo encendió

- ¡Mira! – Dijo Hermione rato después señalando un restaurante de comida rápida – Se llama King Cross – y se echó a reír – Que cómico

- Y tu pensaste en la estación y en el anden 9 y ¾ - dijo Harry risueño

Ella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a el mientras conducía

La calle estaba llena de establecimientos similares, salieron de allí justo a tiempo para evitar el embotellamiento y se dirigieron a la autopista.

Se pusieron a conversar por todo el trayecto admirando la ciudad y sus afueras cuando de repente ella gritó:

- ¡HARRY CUIDADO! –

Una camioneta estaba perdiendo el control y cuando ella lo vio, iba justo a estrellarse contra ellos

Harry al verlo intento frenar, Hermione se agarró instintivamente al asiento y el estiró un brazo trato de interponerlo entre ella y el tablero pero fue muy tarde, impactaron contra la otra camioneta chocando de modo frontal, justo del lado del copiloto, la camioneta de compactó bastante y ambos con el golpe quedaron aturdidos.

Los que vieron la escena, dieron a los pasajeros de ambas camionetas por muertos, la colisión había sido a 120 Kph, los vehículos estaban totalmente destrozados

Y de afuera se veía un parabrisas roto y ensangrentado

☻


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, pido disculpas por la demora pero tuve full inconvenientes y muchisimo trabajo en la oficina, aparte que preparaba mi ultimo examen para aprobar el Introductorio de la Universidad... ¿Comprenden? Pero aqui va el capitulo... **

**Y gracias a ****_Gachi91, _****_mania.HHr_**, **_oromalfoy, _****_arissita, _****_giosseppe, _****_Alessandra Campano_**, **_Ignasi, maraestelweasley, _****_Mione N. Malfoy_****_ y lanyera crisslan90  
_**

**_Por sus bellos reviews que animan a esta humilde escritora_**

_Por que admito que esta es hasta ahora mi mejor historia... Y vean como continuara_

_Besos_

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**10.**

Unas personas gritaban, alguien zafó una puerta medio desprendida y el reaccionó de inmediato, al ver a Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en el tablero y este goteando sangre sintió un terror sobrenatural. Solo comparado con el que sintió en el Departamento de Misterios cuando ambos cursaban quinto y una maldición la había hecho caer al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Hermione! -

Unos extraños intentaban ayudarle a zafar su pierna derecha la cual estaba atorada en el amasijo de hierros de lo que había sido el frente de la SUV

- Hermione ¡¡HERMIONE!! – gritó sacudiéndola pero ella no reaccionaba

Uno de los que se había detenido e intentaban ayudar a ambos a salir de allí, le tocó la yugular en busca de pulso, luego bajó la mano hasta su corazón y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, ella murió – dijo el que había intentado ayudarla – Lo siento mucho.

- ¡NOO! No, no puede ser ¡HERMIONEEE! – Harry estaba fuera de si, no podía creerlo, Hermione no podía estar muerta

La ambulancia llegó poco después, sacaron a Harry en camilla y también a una mujer tapada con una sabana blanca, ella veía la escena sin poderlo entender, Harry la llamaba y ella le decía que estaba allí pero el seguía insistiendo en mirar hacia la sabana blanca ¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta? Ella estaba de pie a su lado y le veía llorar desesperado.

Al mismo tiempo, sacaban el cadáver de un joven de no más de 18 años, el cual había muerto instantáneamente al impactar la camioneta en contra de la otra. Y los paramédicos intentaban sacar el cuerpo del amasijo de hierros en que se había convertido su vehiculo.

Pero Harry no tenía cabeza más que para Hermione

- Hermione por favor... Hermione... – gritaba desesperado

Uno de los enfermeros que llevaba la camilla y la introducía en la ambulancia le dio un sedante intravenoso y no muchos segundos después se sumergía en un sopor medicado.

Se acerco a Harry e intentó tocarlo y tranquilizarle pero su mano atravesó el cuerpo del moreno ¿Por que era tan etérea¿Que estaba sucediendo allí?

En la otra ambulancia un medico forense se acercó a la camilla envuelta con sabana blanca y la levantó: una mujer de cabello castaño y totalmente impregnado en sangre estaba allí, muerta

Era ella misma... muerta

No podía ser cierto ¡Tenia que haber algún error! Ella estaba allí de pie, se acercó al forense y trato de sacarlo de su equivocación ¡Ella estaba allí¿Por que no podían oírla?

- ¡Harry! - Lo llamó, inútil... completamente inútil

Se desesperó y trató de hacerse ver, oír, sentir pero nada... era como si no estuviera allí

¿Que pasaba¿Por que todo era tan extraño?

- ¡¡HARRY!! – gritó desesperanzada

- No servirá de nada – susurró una voz a su lado, una joven de unos 28 años estaba a su lado

- Gracias por animarla – susurró sarcástico otro joven a su lado – Así cumplirás tu misión: Desconcertarla aun más

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – preguntó Hermione viéndolos discutir

- Permíteme que nos presentemos – dijo el joven – Yo soy Nathaniel y ella es Ángela... somos tus guardianes

- ¿Cómo¿De qué hablan? – preguntó ella aturdida

- No es fácil decírtelo pero... estás muerta Hermione... acabas de morir allí – dijo señalando el vehiculo destrozado y luego señaló la segunda ambulancia, que llevaba su cadáver – Y allí llevan tu cuerpo físico

- ¡¡No puede ser!! – exclamó ella destrozada – Por ello...

- ... No te pueden ver... ni oír... ni tocar Hermione – Terminó Nathaniel la frase por ella

Ella se sintió más perdida que hacia unos minutos... ¿Que sería de su hijo sin ella¿Y Harry¿Que sería de los seres a quienes tanto amaba?

- Lo siento mucho... – susurró Ángela – Nuestra misión es ayudarte a encontrar tu camino

- Ustedes... ¿Eran...?

- Brujos... si – dijo Ángela – En nuestra vida anterior lo fuimos pero al morir nos encomendaron la tarea de ser guardianes por un tiempo hasta que nos tocara regresar a una nueva vida

Hermione miró a ambos y se dio cuenta de el motivo del llanto desgarrador de Harry... estaba contemplando su cuerpo, muerto

- ¡QUIERO REGRESAR! -

- Lo siento, no puedes – Dijo Nathaniel – Tienes que dejar tu mente terrenal y avanzar... tienes un largo camino por delante

Ambos la tomaron del brazo y desapareció

Mientras tanto en el General Hospital en Sydney un medico interrogaba a Harry y le pidió los datos para ponerlo en contacto con Inglaterra

- Llamaré a la Embajada del Reino Unido para efectuar el traslado del cadáver de la señora Granger a su país – dijo el medico de guardia – Por lo pronto usted deberá descansar

Harry le miró con odio ¿Como pretendía que descansara luego de haber visto morir a la mujer que quería? Era inconcebible, se volteó y miró hacia fuera. Estaba cayendo la noche mientras el pensaba que Hermione estaba muy lejos...

Pero eso no era cierto, ella estaba allí

Su espíritu reapareció en el lugar donde se hallaba su cuerpo, justo en el momento en que terminaban la autopsia que determinó que la causa de muerte fue traumatismo cráneo-encefálico y fractura de columna con separación fue la causa de muerte; una camilla metálica con su cuerpo cubierto por una bolsa fue introducido en una de las neveras de la morgue mientras esperaban por los funcionarios que se encargarían del traslado del cuerpo a su país de origen. Ella solo podía mirar la escena aun desgarrada por dentro.

Quería gritar que estaba allí, viéndolo todo, oyéndolo todo, pero completamente impotente, sin poder decir nada, sin poder evitar tanto sufrimiento, un llanto llegaba a sus oídos y supo que se trataba de Harry pero una conversación en la oficina de uno de los médicos fue lo que le llamó la atención.

- Buenas noches, estamos llamando del General Hospital de Sydney para informarles que la señora Hermione Jane Granger acaba de ingresar aquí – dijo el medico con voz impasible

- ¿Como? No puede ser ¿Que sucedió? – se oyó la voz de Ashley totalmente alterada desde el otro extremo de la línea telefónica

- Sufrió un accidente con su acompañante, el señor Harry James Potter, pero lamento tener que darle una mala noticia – dijo tratando de ser lo mas suave posible – La señora... falleció

- NOOOO! No puede ser... ¡Her...! No es posible doctor dígame que es mentira ¡DIGAMELO POR FAVOR! DIGAME QUE NO ES CIERTO, ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTAAAA – Ashley estaba tan alterada que alguien tomó el teléfono por ella

- ¿Hola? Habla Charles Weasley, disculpe, mi mujer se ha alterado mucho con lo que le dijo ¿Que sucedió? – la voz de Charlie se notaba quebrada pero tratando de conservar la serenidad, sin embargo estaba nervioso y se podía percibir en su voz

- La señora Hermione Granger sufrió un accidente junto al señor Harry Potter, la señora murió en la colisión, el señor Potter esta estable gracias a Dios – dijo tratando de aminorar el sufrimiento de quien recibía semejante noticia

- ¡Oh por todos...! – Charlie no pudo terminar la frase

Hermione se sentía mas mal cada vez, oyendo como sus seres queridos sufrían y ella sin poder consolarlos, sin poder devolver el tiempo...

- La embajada de UK se encargara del traslado y se pondrán en contacto con ustedes para los trámites, lo siento mucho – terminó el encargado

Colgó y ella se sentó enfrente del medico, sabía que en ese momento Ashley, Charlie, Bill y Fleur que estaban allí, estaban llorando la noticia, lo podía sentir, casi oía los sollozos de Ashley quien no podía aceptar semejante cosa.

Y aun faltaban muchas mas pruebas duras.

Se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba el moreno, este miraba por la ventana, sus parpados estaban hinchados y muy rojos, la almohada estaba empapada por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos esmeraldas.

- ¡Todo por mi maldita culpa! Soy un asesino de la peor clase, maté a mi amiga, maté a mi amor, maté a una mujer como ninguna y eso no tiene perdón – decía desesperado entre sollozos – Hermione perdóname por todo... Juro que nunca quise que te fueras

Hermione no pudo más que sentir una desesperación sobrenatural... sentía el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos, podía notar a todos y a cada uno de los que lloraban en este instante por su muerte.

- ¿Cómo haré sin ti ahora¿Cómo Hermione¿Cómo puedo vivir con esa culpa? Mi amor... mi vida... – sollozó Harry apretando los puños fuertemente en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor

Ella deshecha del dolor de los demás se acercó a Harry un poco más y este sintió un frío repentino cuando ella le besó por un momento

Tratando de calmar el dolor de ambos por estar separados por la injusta muerte con su guadaña

☻


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Dos días después Harry, aun en silla de ruedas era bajado por una aeromoza en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, mientras que un ataúd con el cuerpo de Hermione era cargado y entregado a Charlie y Ronald Weasley, este último estaba completamente aturdido por la fatal noticia. No muy lejos de allí, Draco Malfoy esperaba a su amigo, cuando le vió, empujado por un funcionario del aeropuerto, se acercó apresuradamente

- ¿Como te sientes? – preguntó cuando tomó el control de la silla de ruedas

Harry, aun con los ojos hinchados volteó un poco el cuello, el collarín ortopédico que tenía puesto no le permitía moverse libremente, sin embargo a duras penas le miró

- ¿Como esperas que esté Draco? – Respondió secamente – Por mi culpa está muerta

- Estoy seguro que no fue tu culpa Harry – dijo Draco – Si no quieres hablar de ello ahora, lo comprenderé, pero quiero que recuerdes que cuando lo necesites, sabes que estaré para ello

Harry hizo un amago de sonrisa, desde que se habían vuelto amigos, el siempre había sido el confidente y apoyo moral de Draco, pero en este momento los papeles habían sido invertidos.

- Te lo agradezco mucho – contestó

- Hablé con Charlie y Bill, el funeral será mañana a las 9 a.m. – dijo Draco – Weasley esta destrozado pues siente culpa al no haberse reconciliado con Hermione antes de irse, ahora sabe que es muy tarde

- Nada de lo que sientan o digan hará que ella regrese – Repostó Harry – Y las palabras de Ron sobran, nunca quiso oír, ni saber mas allá de lo que le convenía

Draco opto por no decir nada, sabía que Harry tenia razón

Hermione sin embargo seguía allí, oyendo todo, sintiendo todo aunque fuera en vano, aun no sabía como tomaría su hijo la noticia de su muerte ¿Como haría para aliviar el dolor de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo si no era capaz de aliviar el suyo propio? La impotencia que la embargaba era enorme.

Miró a Draco y vio en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, sin embargo al ver a Ron vio algo diferente ¿Preocupación? ¿Culpa? Era extraño.

Draco llevó a Harry hasta su propia casa, en las condiciones en que se encontraba el moreno no lo podría dejar solo, así que en Mansión Malfoy estaría mejor mientras se recuperaba

- Pasado mañana te llevare a San Mungo – dijo Draco – No te ha visto un sanador después del accidente

- Pero... ¿Y la empresa? No puedes descuidar eso – replicó Harry preocupado

- Hay gente capaz junto a nosotros trabajando, Seamus y Dean se encargarán de todo mientras no estemos, además está Morgan y Spencer ¿Que más puedes pedir? En estos momentos tú necesitas un amigo, así como yo lo necesité hace varios años, es mi turno de ayudarte a ti – dijo Draco tratando de confortarlo.

Harry sonrió algo mas sincero y Hermione sintió un alivio en su alma, Draco sería un gran apoyo para el.

- ¿Como te sientes? – Preguntó Nathaniel apareciendo a su lado

- Aun mal... pero falta lo peor – dijo Hermione – Mark...

Ángela apareció en ese momento – Estará bien, hay mucha gente que lo quiere Hermione... tranquila

- ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA? ¡ES MI HIJO Y VA A SUFRIR POR LA PERDIDA DE SU MADRE! – gritó exasperada, el nudo que sentía, el dolor de los demás, todo eso la tenía aturdida pero no podía soportarlo un instante mas

- ¿Estas pensando en la niñez de tu amigo Harry? Si... lo sé – dijo Nathaniel – Lo puedo ver y sentir

- ¿Puedes ver y sentir lo que yo siento? – preguntó Hermione impactada

- Si... por ello sé que el dolor que hoy te martiriza es grande y que darías lo que fuera para ahorrarle ese sufrimiento a tu hijo, a Harry, a Draco, a todos

- ¿Por que a mí? ¿Por qué? Pensé que podría ser feliz... pensé que podría rehacer mi vida... darme una nueva oportunidad ¿Por qué tenia que morirme? – sollozó

- Hay cosas en este mundo a las que no podemos encontrarle explicación, tenemos que contentarnos con aceptarlas tal y como vienen en vez de buscar respuestas – sentenció Nathaniel

Ángela los miraba en silencio, recordando su misión, por lo que su alma le decía... tardaría mucho en desprenderse de sus ataduras en la Tierra antes de seguir el camino de las Almas

- No me es fácil... verlos y sentirme invisible – dijo Hermione muy bajo

- Somos invisibles... solo algunos elegidos pueden ver nuestro cuerpo etéreo y ellos son los llamados Comunicadores... comunican los mensajes de las personas que han traspasado el umbral a los que quedan en el mundo – contestó Ángela – Ya te acostumbrarás

- No sé como hacerme a la idea de estar en el mas allá – dijo y Nathaniel dejo escapar una risa breve pero clara

- "El mas allá" ese es un termino usado en la Tierra – dijo Nathaniel – Pero nosotros sabemos que el nombre correcto es el Camino

- ¿El camino? – pregunto ella dudosa

- Tendremos que explicarte el Camino de las Almas para que comprendas tu situación – dijo Ángela y la tomó de la mano, desaparecieron de allí

Mientras tanto Draco llevó a Harry hasta lo que sería su dormitorio, dejó a un elfo domestico la tarea de ayudarle a desvestirse, luego le fue a hacer compañía mientras comían, Harry estaba acostado en la cama, con una bandeja de Break – in – Bed y una botellita de poción para dormir.

- ¿Has hablado con Mark? – preguntó Harry al verlo

- No, he estado aquí, hice unas llamadas del despacho pero preferí verte primero y darte esto para que descanses antes que todo – contestó el rubio

Miró a Harry, las ojeras profundas que surcaban su rostro delataban el estado en que se encontraba, su mirada opaca delataba su profundo dolor, sus heridas y puntos delataban el estado de su cuerpo. Pero nada como su silencio mortal.

- Sé que estas deshecho, yo también... perder a Hermione ha sido una de las peores cosas que he tenido que enfrentar en esta vida – confesó – No puedo mentirme y decir que estoy bien cuando no lo es. Pero también sé que no puedo hacer nada mas y que con echarme a los brazos del dolor le hará daño donde quiera que este.

- ¿Tu crees que pueda volver? – Preguntó Harry – ya sabes... convertida en fantasma

- De ella no lo esperaría... ya sabes lo que son los fantasmas

- "Es la impresión de un cuerpo dejada en la tierra, que conserva las actitudes, recuerdos y hábitos de si mismo cuando vivía" – recitó – Me lo dijo ella hace muchísimo tiempo

- Yo creo que fue Snape en sexto curso cuando hablaba de los Inferí – dijo Draco – Aquella memorable clase donde tu dijiste la gran diferencia entre los Fantasmas e Inferius: "los fantasmas son transparentes"

Harry dejó escapar una risa reconfortante y Draco también dejo de reprimir las ganas, ambos se relajaron y la tensión cedió.

- ¿Viste? Así debemos hacer, recordar los buenos momentos y no regodearnos en el dolor – Dijo Draco

- Parece que habló la voz de la experiencia – confirmó Harry

La mirada de Draco se ensombreció y Harry recordó repentinamente el motivo de esa mirada

- ¡¡Lo siento!! – Se apresuró a decir – No recordaba eso...

- No te preocupes... fue hace ya varios años – contestó el

El recuerdo de la perdida de su madre, la única persona que lo había querido en su familia, aun seguía latente en su mente. Pero había aprendido a vivir con ello.

- Sabes que debes descansar ¿Verdad? – dijo Draco rato después – Mañana tenemos que ir temprano a Hogsmeade, el entierro será allá, a las 9, deberíamos estar mas temprano

- Quisiera llamar a Molly – confesó Harry

- Ella sabe que estas recuperándote aun del accidente, comprende tu situación – dijo Draco – Hablé con ella hace un rato

- Muchas gracias – dijo Harry animado por el apoyo que le brindaba su antiguo enemigo

- No hay de qué – dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa reconfortante

☻


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que nada ¡FELIZ AÑO! y un millon de besos a todos mis queridos lectores**

Y gracias a** Lanyera, oromalfoy, madridcc, Alessandra Campano** y a mi fiel lectora **Shezid** por seguir alli pendiente de la historia

**Besos**

**_Claudia Granger_**

* * *

**12.**

El día apenas comenzaba para algunos y para otros era el fin de algo, Ronald iba al frente haciendo levitar un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca mientras que todos los Weasley, con una Molly y Ashley anegadas en llanto, con Draco empujando la silla de ruedas de Harry y acompañado de Mark, quien en su corta edad, entendía la gran perdida que acababa de sufrir y no se sentía a gusto con nadie.

Estaban en la entrada del cementerio de Hogsmeade, Arthur, abrió la verja para dejar pasar a los demás, no eran un grupo muy numeroso pero si muy unido.

Neville Longbottom con semblante decaído, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, quien fue compañero en Hogwarts y luego en la empresa de Harry y Draco, Dean Thomas quien compartía esa categoría con Seamus, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil quienes acudieron pese a no haber sido las mejores amigas de la castaña, Remus Lupin acompañado de su esposa Nymphadora, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall quien se veía profundamente afectada por la muerte repentina de su mas querida alumna con quien mantuvo amistad luego de su egreso del colegio, no paraba de sollozar; Rubeus Hagrid quien no paraba de llorar al lado de la profesora.

Anthony quería caminar junto a su primo pero este se mostraba reacio al contacto con cualquiera, quería evadirse, insensibilizarse, finalmente cuando se daría inicio a la ceremonia un hombre alto, cubierto por una capa negra de viaje, entraba y se colocaba justo al lado de Draco, quien miró receloso al igual que Harry.

- ¿Quien es usted? – replicó Ron altanero ante semejante irrupción

El encapuchado se descubrió, la mayoría tenia preparada sus varitas pero al reconocerlo su expresión cambio de desconfianza a una de completo anonadamiento.

- ¿Krum? -

En efecto, Viktor Krum, celebre jugador de Quidditch de los Vratsa Vultures, se encontraba allí para dar el ultimo adiós a quien una vez fuera su novia y a quien siempre le profesó un profundísimo afecto, iba solo y su rostro, pálido y mas hosco que nunca, denotaba tristeza por la partida de Hermione.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pero el búlgaro tomó la palabra

- Sé que no esperraban que vinierra – dijo Viktor sin mirar a nadie en particular – Perro Herrmione erra una grran amiga y no podía dejar de asistirr

Ronald se adelantó con los dientes apretados pero el brazo oportuno de Bill le atajó

- Por favor, no seas infantil – le dijo Bill indignado ante la perspectiva de que armase un escándalo por la presencia de Krum

Ron solo se volteó y le dirigió una mirada llena de desden a Viktor y siguió como si nada.

- Estamos aquí para despedir a quien en vida fue una excelente persona, una excelente mujer, amiga, madre... Una bruja excepcional, quien nunca dudó en arriesgarlo todo por sus amigos – empezó Arthur Weasley, el patriarca de los pelirrojos y ex suegro de ella

Harry bajó la cara, Hermione... ¡Oh por Merlín¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel arrebatándole siempre a quienes amaba¿Por qué¿Cual era esa gran maldición que tenía que hacía que siempre perdiera a sus seres queridos? Las lagrimas empezaron a caer pero en con la cabeza gacha, intentó que los demás no las notaran.

- Alguien que fue muy querida... que enfrentó con valor y dignidad el haber sido rechazada por algunos que creen que no tener gota de sangre mágica en las venas y ser Bruja es absurdo... alguien que demostró lo equivocados que estaban...

Draco recordó la lejana época escolar cuando el discriminaba tan insistentemente a la castaña por el hecho de ser hija de muggles y la mejor amiga de su, en aquel entonces, peor enemigo. Sintió remordimiento de aquella época aunque sabia que eso había quedado atrás hacia muchos años.

- Una persona para quien sus amigos, eran su familia y con quienes compartió lo bueno y lo malo, apoyaba a quien lo necesitaba, nunca negó una palabra de aliento para quien lo pidiese

Ginny rompió a llorar... ella había peleado con Hermione a causa de su amistad con Draco Malfoy y mas aun debido a la ruptura con su hermano y se sentía fatal debido a que sabia que en el fondo... ella tenia razón

Luego de unas palabras mas de Arthur, McGonagall con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, hizo un conjuro y el cuerpo cubierto por la sabana desapareció dando lugar a una lapida de mármol color beige en donde se podían ver unas palabras

**Hermione Jane Granger**

Q.E.P.D.

**_09/19/79 _**

**_04/17/06_**

_**Una mujer excepcional**_

_**Tu hijo y amigos jamás te olvidaran**_

_**Paz a sus restos**_

Los presentes no pudieron reprimir mas las lagrimas y rompieron a llorar, en el justo momento en que Harry con su varita conjuraba un piano y Draco se sentaba en él, Harry impulsó su silla de ruedas hasta quedar al lado del rubio

- Yo sé que ella desde arriba nos esta mirando y por ello, quiero darle un ultimo tributo... mi adiós. Para ti Hermione – dijo Harry

Draco empezó a tocar al piano y Harry empezó a cantar

**Did I disappoint you or let you down? **(¿Te he decepcionado o te he defraudado?)**  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? **(¿Debería yo sentirme culpable o dejar a los jueces que lo desaprueben?) **  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, **(Porque ví el final antes de que nosotros hubiéramos comenzado)  
**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. **(Si yo ví que estabas cegada y sabía que yo había ganado)

Gruesas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de todos, Ronald estaba rojo de ira ante la confesión a vox populi de sus sentimientos para Hermione, pero al moreno no parecía importarle escandalizar a alguien, solo quería decirle adiós a su modo.

**  
So I took what's mine by eternal right. **(Entonces tomé lo que es mío por derecho eterno)**  
Took your soul out into the night. **(Sacó tu alma en la noche.)**  
****It may be over but it won't stop there, **(tal vez este terminado pero no se detendra alli)**  
I am here for you if you'd only care. **(estoy aquí para ti tan solo si te importara) **  
You touched my heart you touched my soul. **(tu tocasate mi corazon, tu tocaste mi alma)**  
You changed my life and all my goals. **(tu cambiaste mi vida y todos mis objetivos)**  
And love is blind and that I knew when, **(Y el amor es ciego y y yo lo supe cuando)**  
My heart was blinded by you. **(Mi corazón fue cegado por ti)**  
I've kissed your lips and held your head. **(He besado tus labios y he sostenido tu cabeza)**  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed. **(Compartido tus sueños y compartido tu cama)**  
I know you well, I know your smell. **(te conozco bien, conozco tu olor)**  
I've been addicted to you. **(He estado adicto a ti)**  
**

Harry cantaba con tanto dolor y vehemencia que era como materializar la honda pena que sentía, Draco estaba con la cabeza gacha para evitar que los demás vieran su rostro, surcado por algunas lagrimas que desafiaron su temperamento impasible, extrañaría demasiado a esa castaña guerrera que era Hermione.

**  
Goodbye my lover. **(¡Adiós! mi amante)**  
Goodbye my friend. **(¡Adiós! mi amiga)**  
You have been the one. **(tu has sido la única)**  
You have been the one for me. **(tu has sido la única para mí)**  
**

¡Merlín! El dolor era grande, inconmensurablemente grande, pero había que dejarlo salir para poder seguir viviendo...

**  
I am a dreamer but when I wake, **(Soy un soñador, pero cuando despierto)**  
you can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. **(No puedes romper mi espiritu - son mis sueños los que tomas) **  
****And as you move on, remember me, **(y a medida que avances, recuerdame) **  
remember us and all we used to be **(recuerdanos y todo que solíamos ser)**  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. **(te he visto llorar, te he visto reir)**  
I've watched you sleeping for a while. **(te he visto dormir por un rato)**  
I'd be the father of your child. **(Yo sería el padre de tu hijo)**  
I'd spend a lifetime with you. **(Yo pasaría una vida contigo)**  
****I know your fears and you know mine. **(Conozco tus miedos y conoces los míos)**  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine, **(Hemos tenido nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien)**  
And I love you, I swear that's true. **(Y te amo, te juro que es verdad)**  
I cannot live without you. **(No puedo vivir sin ti)**  
**

Mark miró en ese momento a Harry... y supo cuanto amaba a su madre, lo mucho que siempre le importó, miró a su padre, pero este estaba conteniendo la indignación ante aquello.

**Goodbye my lover. **(¡Adiós! mi amante)**  
Goodbye my friend. **(¡Adiós! mi amiga)**  
You have been the one. **(tu has sido la única)**  
You have been the one for me. **(tu has sido la única para mí)

And I still hold your hand in mine. (Y todavía sostengo tu mano en la mia)**  
In mine when I'm asleep. **(En la mía cuando estoy dormido)**  
And I will bear my soul in time, **(y sostendré mi alma con el tiempo) **  
When I'm kneeling at your feet. **(Cuando me arrodille a tus pies)**  
**

Aspiró hondo... ¿Por qué tenia que decirle adiós¿PORQUE? MALDITA SEA ¿POR QUE?

**Goodbye my lover. **(¡Adiós! mi amante)**  
Goodbye my friend. **(¡Adiós! mi amiga)**  
You have been the one. **(Tú has sido la única)**  
You ****have been the one for me. **(Tu has sido la única para mí)

**  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. **(Estoy tan vacío, nena, estoy tan vacío)**  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow **(estoy tan, estoy tan, estoy tan vacío)

Al terminar de cantar, Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ya no podía aguantar más.

Mientras que todos vieron la escena conmovidos, supieron lo mucho que le importaba y el dolor que en ese momento embargaba al moreno, sabían que era la pena, ellos mismos compartían esas tristezas impotentes.

Y Hermione de pie, acompañada de Nathaniel y Ángela lo veían todo

☻


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, de nuevo otro capitulo de la historia**

Quiero pedir disculpas, se que me han reprochado que sea triste y que Hermione esta muerta, pero aunque les parezca ironico, todo tiene razon de ser, ojala mas adelante lo comprendan

Y saludos a mis lectores **Alessandra Campano, madricc, giosseppe, Yedra Phoenix, Shezid y Cam.Tz **por sus reviews de apoyo a mi historia. Aunque como sabran no puedo responder personalmente los anonimos asi que les invito a crear su cuenta y asi les respondo todo individualmente

Besos a todos

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**13.**

- Mark por favor – llamó su padre, el niño volteo a ver desconsolado y le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia

- No me hables papá – dijo fríamente – ¡POR TU CULPA MAMA ESTA MUERTA!

- ¿Cómo que por mi culpa¿COMO QUE POR MI CULPA¿Acaso yo soy el asesino que dio el concierto más patético que hayas visto? – le gritó histérico

- CALLATE – dijo Molly acercándose a su hijo menor y dándole una bofetada - ¿No tienes siquiera la sensibilidad para darte cuenta que tu hijo esta dolido¿NO? Entonces cállate

Ronald miró a su madre que estaba mas fuera de si que nunca, iba a replicar algo pero tanto Bill como Charlie se adelantaron con gesto hosco

- Mamá tiene razón, es demasiado injusto de tu parte el espectáculo que estás armando ¡Y si tú sabías para que te indignas! A mi ver, el jamás hizo algo por interponerse entre Hermione y tú, fuiste tú quien lo arruinó todo – dijo Bill seriamente – El tuvo la delicadeza de no decir nada hasta hoy

Ronald se aprestó para lanzarse en contra de su hermano mayor pero dos pares de brazos lo sujetaron

- Ni lo sueñes Ron – dijo Arthur quien estaba con Charlie – Mejor vete a descansar

Mark solo lloraba desconsolado, Molly lo abrazaba tratando de consolar al pequeño pero era inútil

Draco y Harry ya salían del camposanto, el segundo con la cabeza gacha y el corazón partido en mil pedazos, no podía dejar de culparse por la muerte de Hermione, sentía que había sido imprudencia suya

- El que debería estar muerto ahora soy yo, no ella – musitó

- ¡Deja de culparte ya Harry! – Replicó Draco – Ya no vale nada de remordimientos, con ello solo conseguirás sentirte más miserable, pero no la devolverás a la vida

Hermione no pudo soportar tanto y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la verde grama del lugar, Nathaniel y Ángela se posaron al lado suyo

- ¿Que puedo hacer para calmar ese dolor que siento en ellos¡Creo que me voy a volver loca de desesperación! – se quejó ella

- Se llama empatía y es la capacidad de sentir los sentimientos de los demás, todos lo tenemos, pero por lo general nunca nos percatamos de ello hasta que morimos y dejamos atrás nuestros propios sentimientos y pasamos a percibir realmente los de nuestros seres queridos – Dijo Ángela – Ya te enseñaré a sobrellevarlo

- ¡Pero eso no ayudará a Mark, ni a Harry, ni a ninguno de ellos! – replicó Hermione

- No, sinceramente no los ayudara a ellos, te ayudara a ti a soportar ese dolor que sientes al conectarte con las sensaciones de ellos – contestó Nathaniel

- Entonces no sirve de nada, no me preocupa mi propio dolor sino el que ellos sienten por mi culpa – contestó Hermione abatida – Ese es el único dolor que quiero calmar realmente

Nathaniel y Ángela se miraron... ¿Como ayudar a un alma tan aferrada a la Tierra?

Mientras tanto los demás habían abandonado el cementerio, Mark iba con su abuela paterna a la Madriguera, donde estaría al cuidado de ella

- Mañana iremos a San Mungo – replicó Draco - ¿No has intentado levantarte de la silla? No es normal que estés tanto tiempo de reposo

- Hace tres días fue el choque... – dijo Harry melancólico – Por mas que hayas sentido que tiene mas tiempo, apenas son tres días

Levantó la mirada al cielo y suspiró – Solo tres días y ya siento que no quiero continuar.

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio? Por Merlín Harry ¿Que pasó contigo¿Donde está ese valiente que se enfrentó varias veces con Lord Voldemort y al final le derrotó¿Dónde? –

Draco se había detenido y sacudía a Harry por los hombros en un vano intento de hacerle reaccionar pero parecía inútil, estaba hundido en su propia desesperación.

- No lo sé Draco, creo que no solo ella murió sino que también morí yo, murieron mis sueños, mis esperanzas... murió mi alma y se fue con ella... – susurró tratando de contener las lagrimas

Draco se dio cuenta del gran dolor de Harry... sufría por lo que no pudo llegar a ser, aunque no sabía que había pasado en Australia

- ¿Que pasó entre ustedes en Sydney? – preguntó Draco tratando de comprender

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Draco – No creo que sea correcto decirlo, pero te puedo contar que abrí un poco mi corazón a ella

- ¿Le dijiste que la amabas? – Preguntó Draco incrédulo - ¡Vaya! Me alegro

- ¿De que te alegras? – Espetó Harry – Aunque ella haya correspondido a mis besos y a mis caricias... Aunque ella haya sucumbido a estar conmigo ¡No sirve de nada! Está muerta y con ella murió lo que quedaba de mí

Harry Potter se derrumbó, tapó con sus manos su rostro compungido y se abandonó al llanto, se sentía miserable, se sentía indigno de vivir

"Ese es el complejo del sobreviviente" – le había dicho Hermione a raíz de la muerte de Sirius, si en ese momento pudo seguir, si después de la muerte de Dumbledore pudo seguir fue por que ella lo ayudó, por que ella estaba allí

- Entiendo tu malestar, sé que estás derrotado y que tienes unas inmensas ganas de morirte para no sentir el dolor que te ahoga – dijo Draco – Pero ¿No te has parado a pensar que en donde quiera que ella esté, te mira con dolor viéndote en ese estado?

Hermione, que estaba allí contemplándolo, asintió. Nathaniel y Ángela se miraron preocupados, sabían que un alma atormentada por el dolor es difícil de conducir. Y ellos tenían una misión: Conducir el alma de Hermione hasta el final del Camino.

- ¡Tu no entiendes! – Replicó Harry - ¡Tú no tienes remordimientos de conciencia¡Tú no sabes que es ser un jodido asesino! Y lo peor de todo, es que no me refiero a ser un asesino por una profecía, por defender a los demás, por defenderte tu mismo ¡Me refiero a matar a un inocente! A la mujer que más has amado en toda tu vida

Giró bruscamente la silla de ruedas y con los brazos se impulsó hasta su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Harry había desaparecido, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo. Pero sabía que debía dejarlo solo para que se calmara por ahora

Hermione, Nathaniel y Ángela se marcharon a la Madriguera, aparecieron en la habitación del segundo piso, que una vez había pertenecido a los gemelos y era la habitación de su hijo mientras estaba en casa de su abuela. Allí hallaron al niño echado sobre la cama, con los puños apretados bajo la almohada, llorando a lágrima viva sobre la última foto que el y su madre se tomaron juntos: Había sido en su cumpleaños hacia menos de tres meses. Hermione tenía una túnica color malva y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, se veía sonriente abrazando a Mark quien sonreía feliz junto a su madre, los ojos de ambos brillaban y Hermione besaba a Mark en la mejilla de tanto en tanto, mientras que el se ruborizaba y escondía la cara en la túnica de ella

- Mark... mi niño... – susurró Hermione

El niño sintió un frío repentino y volteó a su espalda, pero la habitación estaba vacía... tenia una sensación extraña

- Juraría que oí a mamá aquí – musitó enjugándose las lagrimas

Hermione se acerco a el y besó su frente... el niño sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza

- ¿Mamá? – Preguntó el niño - ¿Mamá eres tú¿Estas aquí?

- Si mi niño... estoy aquí contigo – susurró ella aunque el niño no podía verla, si sentía su presencia

La inocencia permite que las almas se acerquen a ellos aunque no puedan verlos, no puedan hablarles, son los mas sensibles a ello

Por un momento Mark pensó que la veía. Estaba de pie al lado de dos desconocidos, llevaba una blusa rosa y blanca de cuadros, unos jeans y sandalias. Sonreía aunque tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas

- Mamá no llores por favor... No llores – sollozó Mark aunque con una sonrisa, acercándose al cuerpo etéreo de quien en vida fue el ser que mas lo amó

Y quien no dejaría jamás de quererlo y protegerlo en toda la eternidad

- Solo quiero que sepas que desde donde esté, te cuidaré y te querré siempre hijo, no lo olvides nunca por favor. Te amo Mark – musitó Hermione acercándose por ultima vez

Nathaniel la tomó por un brazo y los tres desaparecieron dejando al niño solo, quien se acostó de nuevo sintiendo el amor de su madre aunque no estuviera ya allí

☻


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada sorry por la tardanza, he estado full con el trabajo y demas**

Besos a **Shezid, Cam-tz, lanyera, Yedra Phoenix, Paulita, oromalfoy, giosseppe, Alessandra Campano, HermioneMoon** por sus bellos reviews en el pasado capitulo, me animan a seguir escribiendo y publicando

Besos

**_Claudia Granger_**

* * *

**14.**

Al día siguiente, Draco llevó a Harry al hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Allí varios sanadores le hicieron pruebas y más pruebas. Luna apareció entre la multitud vestida con la túnica verde del Hospital y al ver a Draco se acercó

- Hola Malfoy – le saludó sonriente

- Lovegood – dijo él levantando la mirada del suelo - ¿Como estás?

- Muy bien gracias, discúlpame pero tengo que hablar contigo acerca de Harry – declaró ensombreciendo su mirada - ¿Me acompañas al Salón de Té?

Draco asintió y subió con Luna a la quinta planta del edificio con un mal presentimiento

- Sanador Cadwallader ¿Me podría explicar que sucede conmigo? – preguntó Harry intrigado por la expresión del sanador responsable

- Lo siento señor Potter, pero aun no podemos darle un diagnostico certero, la sanadora Lovegood esta encargándose de su caso ahora – contestó mecánicamente

- ¿Luna? – preguntó Harry dubitativo

El ex-compañero de Hogwarts, miró a Harry con la misma expresión que en sus tiempos escolares, sin la más mínima pizca de compasión y asintió. Cuando supiera la verdad...

- Solo espero que no sea nada grave, quiero volver a caminar ya. Estoy harto de esta silla de ruedas – declaró Harry aunque el sanador no le prestó la mas mínima atención

Mientras tanto en el salón de Té...

- Tengo que ser sincera contigo, soy portadora de malas noticias aunque no quiera – empezó Luna luego de un sorbo de té – Harry... no podrá volver a caminar nunca más

Draco miró a Luna sin podérselo creer – No puede ser posible – balbuceó – Harry no puede quedar inválido ¡No es justo!

Luna sonrió tímidamente – Yo no quiero aceptarlo tampoco. Aun a costa de perder mi trabajo aquí en el Hospital voy a ayudarlo a volver a caminar. Quizás con varias terapias e incluso puede que intentando algo de medicina muggle, vuelva a andar

Lo miró, estaba con la cabeza gacha, resistiéndose a aceptar el veredicto

- ¿Por que dices que a riesgo de perder tu trabajo? – preguntó Draco levantando la mirada

- Por que estoy contradiciendo una decisión de varios sanadores, aparte de que se supone que no debo ejercer la medimagia fuera del hospital salvo estricta emergencia y esto no lo es – dijo Luna con calma – Por lo tanto, al contravenir al Hospital pierdo mi plaza como sanadora

- ¡Por ello no te preocupes! Si tú me ayudas con Harry te pagaré... tendrás un sueldo como su terapeuta ¡Lo que sea necesario! Pero no quiero verlo derrumbado mas de lo que ya está – dijo Draco

Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y fue a parar al plato de muffins que estaba delante de el

- Cuando terminó la gran batalla – comenzó Draco rememorando – Yo estaba muy pero muy mal herido, había visto a mi madre morir al desafiar a Lucius, lo ví caer a el gracias a Harry, que me salvó la vida cuando me lanzó la maldición asesina por traicionar su causa. Cuando nadie creyó en mi, él lo hizo, me apoyó cuando lo necesité, me cuidó mientras estuve convaleciente. Ha hecho por mi lo que nadie ha hecho, aun pese a todo lo que paso en nuestros años en Hogwarts, me perdonó y no ha dejado nunca de ser mi apoyo. Gracias a el supe que es tener un amigo y un hermano, nos hicimos socios inseparables, el afrontó separarse de Weasley por creer en mi y yo no pensaría jamás en darle la espalda. En estos momentos mas que nunca necesita que le retribuya todo lo que un día el me dio a mi y eso es lo que pienso hacer cueste lo que cueste.

Luna sonrió conmovida, sabía que Draco Malfoy era una persona muy diferente a la conocida por todos muchos años atrás y sabía la fuerte amistad que lo unía con el moreno. Realmente se había hecho una gran persona con el tiempo.

- Te admiro Malfoy... realmente no hay nada como una amistad incondicional – dijo Luna

- Deja de llamarme Malfoy, eso era en la época escolar cuando era otro. No el que ves al frente – dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa – Llámame por mi nombre

- Sólo si tú me llamas por el mío – declaró Luna

El esbozó una sonrisa preciosa y ella se la devolvió, pero casi instantáneamente su rostro se ensombreció y bajó la cabeza, con aire abatido

- ¿Por que Luna¿Por que? – Declaró Draco - ¿Por que Harry no logra ser feliz?

Luna supo al instante que se refería a la muerte de Hermione y la perdida de su gran amor. Sabía lo mucho que le afectaba ella desde que estaba casada con Ron y era infeliz, ahora que estaba muerta, era algo irreparable para Harry

- No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo y apoyarlo para que salga del abismo... Draco – dijo Luna – Cuenta conmigo

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, sabía que tenía una aliada para ayudar a Harry

Mark se despertaba ese día con una sonrisa en los labios, sintió que su madre había estado con el vigilando su sueño, dándole su cariño como siempre. Estaba algo triste ya que tenia la suficiente conciencia para saber que se había ido para siempre pero al mismo tiempo supo que a donde quiera que fueran las almas cuando se iban de la Tierra, ella estaría allí cuidando de el

- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo mamá – musitó mirando la foto que aun estaba en su mesita de noche

Bajó a la cocina, Molly estaba arreglando la sala después del huracán llamado Anthony, es que el hijo de Charlie y Ashley era un verdadero terremoto ambulante

- ¡Mark! Tesoro ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno¿Que te apetece¿Tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa?

Las tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa eran una de sus debilidades infantiles luego de las meigas fritas y los chocolates de crema de Honeydukes. Sin embargo no le apetecía nada dulce

- Quiero huevos con tocino abuela – determinó luego de unos segundos de deliberación – Y jugo

Molly sonrió, en los dos días anteriores Mark había estado inapetente, sin querer ver a nadie ni hablar mas allá de un si o un no, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que empezaba a asimilar. Era una buena noticia

- Ví a mamá en mi habitación anoche – dijo luego de comerse un plato entero de huevos – Estaba con otras dos personas

- ¿Cómo? – Molly dejó de menear la salsa para las papas y volteó a ver a su nieto - ¿A Hermione¿Como?

- No lo sé, solo vino, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo: "Desde donde esté, te cuidaré y te querré siempre hijo, no lo olvides nunca" Y luego se fue – dijo el niño mirando inquieto a su abuela

Molly se dio cuenta de algo importante: tendría que hablar con _ella_, sería la única capaz de resolver eso

Mark terminó de desayunar y se fue al jardín a buscar a su primo, mientras tanto, Molly se quedó en la cocina pensativa ¿Y si estaba a punto de vagar como fantasma? De ella no lo creería, aunque pensándolo bien, ya no estaba segura de nada ¿Y si decidía quedarse por Mark?

- Hermione ¿No nos estas prestando atención? -

Estaban en un campo florido en las afueras de Edimburgo, no muy lejos de Hogwarts, Nathaniel estaba algo preocupado: tenían que explicarle todo acerca de la Gran Decisión. Apenas habían transcurrido tres días, solo quedaban seis para la Gran Decisión

- Lo siento, estaba sintiendo la duda de Molly y la pequeña alegría de mi hijo – dijo abstraída – Sé que se siente mejor que ayer

- Lo sé, tu visita fue beneficiosa para el – dijo Ángela – pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en ti

- ¿Que pasa conmigo? – preguntó Hermione sobresaltándose

- Tenemos que hablarte de algo muy importante – Dijo Nathaniel abordando por fin el tema

- ¿De que se trata? – Insistió Hermione – No me asusten y díganmelo de una buena vez

- Se trata de la Gran Decisión – dijo Ángela – Te quedan seis días para tomarla

- ¿Qué¿La Gran Decisión¿Que significa eso¿De que se trata? – preguntó ella azorada

- Tienes que decidir en que plano vas a estar por la Eternidad – dijo Nathaniel – Luego de que el cuerpo físico muere, el alma queda por nueve días en la Tierra, en esos días tiene tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos terrenales antes de partir al Camino. La mayoría decide seguir el camino, que es el único que realmente te garantiza el descanso y la reencarnación. Pero otros deciden quedarse, esas almas que quedan aquí son los que llaman fantasmas

- Y tu deber es decidir a mas tardar al final de los nueve días que opción has de seguir, si dejaras tu impresión aquí vagando y comunicándote con los mortales o si seguirás de largo – Terminó Ángela – Debes pensarlo, sea cual sea tu decisión debe ser definitiva, luego de que decidas, nada podrá cambiarlo

Y Hermione se asombró ante la posibilidad de elegir su destino aun

☻


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola queridos lectores**

Y gracias a **madridcc, oromalfoy, giosseppe, Cam-tz, Yedra Phoenix, Londonkarin, Astrid, Alessandra Campano y lanyera **por sus bellos reviews que apoyan a esta historia

Y seria todo un honor para mi que pasasen por alguna de las otras que he publicad**o **

Besos a todos

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**15.**

Se sentó en la orilla del Lago Negro, siempre había sido para ella un remanso de paz cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, ahora en época de clases, no muy alejado de los TIMOS y EXTASIS estaba casi solo, sin embargo, ella estaba en un lugar apartado. Era innecesario ya que nadie podría verla

- ¿Que debo elegir? Podría quedarme como Nick Casi Decapitado y estar al lado de Mark, de Harry, Draco, de Neville y Luna ¿Que debo hacer? – se decía a si misma

El calamar gigante sacó brevemente un tentáculo afuera, ella sonrió recordando cuando estudiaba allí y los jóvenes (Especialmente los gemelos Weasley) fastidiaban al pobre animal

- No sé que hacer... realmente no lo sé – declaró con sinceridad

Nathaniel y Ángela no estaban, se habían alejado para darle privacidad mientras meditaba tan trascendental decisión, tenia que estar segura de que opción tomar ya que era irreversible

- Yo creo que debes decirle los pros y los contra mas detalladamente – dijo Ángela – Así sabrá mejor a que atenerse

- ¡Como quieres que se lo diga! Podría decantarse por quedarse aquí y tu y yo muy bien sabemos que no es la mejor opción – dijo Nathaniel algo molesto – Ella debe pensar en ella ahora, no en los demás, si piensa en su hijo y en su amor, se quedara para siempre

-¡No puedes interferir en su decisión Nat! No te corresponde hacerlo – reclamó Ángela – Tu misión, al igual que la mía, es darle las opciones y guiarla ¡Pero no a tu parecer! Ella debe estar libre de influencias

Nathaniel resopló, sinceramente Ángela no se daba cuenta del riesgo que corrían Hermione y ella misma

- ¡Tienes que darte cuenta de que sufriría a la larga ya que cuando mueran Harry y Mark no los volvería a ver! Si sigue el camino de la Tierra ellos la abandonaran por fuerza cuando mueran y terminara siendo infeliz ¡No necesitamos más almas en pena! – Reclamó Nathaniel perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba – Ella desconoce eso

- Lo sé Nathaniel lo sé - Admitió Ángela – Debo decírselo completo

- Eso espero ¡Si no lo haces le diré al Gran Juez que estas siendo parcial en tu misión como Guardiana! – dijo Nathaniel sin mirarla

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – preguntó Ángela incrédula

- Solo te advierto que no quiero problemas con el Inquisidor cuando vea el resultado de tu omisión – dijo Nathaniel – Dile la verdad de la Gran Decisión antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Ángela asintió, no podía arriesgar su misión por cosas personales y el se tranquilizó

En la Madriguera...

Molly terminó de preparar el almuerzo, buscó una pluma y pergamino para escribir una nota, al terminarla la envió con Ares, la lechuza parda que tenían luego de morir la vieja Errol y la vió alejarse a través de la ventana de la cocina

- Solo ella puede decir si es verdad – suspiró volviendo a sus quehaceres domésticos

En San Mungo...

- Señor Potter – dijo un sanador irrumpiendo en la habitación donde este se encontraba – Permítame presentarme, soy el Sanador Turner, vengo con el diagnostico definitivo de su caso

Harry levantó la mirada del Profeta de ese día, el cual había estado leyendo mientras esperaba que regresaran los sanadores luego de tantas pruebas, hechizos y pociones que le habían administrado

- ¿Que sucede sanador? – preguntó inquieto, la expresión del sanador, un hombre recio entrado en años, de cabello canoso y ojos de color miel era hermética, seguramente por tantos años de trabajo en San Mungo

- Es mi deber informarle señor Potter, que luego de todos los procedimientos realizados por los competentes y cualificados sanadores del Hospital, determinamos que usted esta impedido para caminar – dijo el sanador con voz neutra

- ¡Eso ya lo sabia por ello vine! – Reclamó Harry perdiendo la paciencia – No me entero de nada nuevo

- No me entendió señor Potter, quise decirle que no logramos devolverle la movilidad a sus piernas, está usted inválido de por vida

La pesada verdad cayó sobre Harry como un bloque sobre su cabeza ¿Inválido¿De por vida¿No volvería a caminar... nunca más? Debían estar en un error

- No es posible sanador Turner, deben estar equivocados¡Por Merlín debe haber algo que puedan hacer! Yo no puedo quedarme en esta maldita silla de ruedas el resto de mi vida ¡NO PUEDO! – gritó

En ese preciso instante Luna y Draco entraron a la habitación

- Harry ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Luna al ver a Harry gritando

- Tu lo sabías... ¿Tu lo sabias verdad? – reclamó el y la mirada de la rubia se aguó en un mar de lagrimas, podría haber aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos pero Harry era su amigo y verlo así la demolía por completo

- Harry yo... – trató de empezar

- ¡Y se lo fuiste a decir a Draco primero que a m¿Verdad¿VERDAD? – exclamó frustradísimo

- Harry... yo fui a hablar con Draco sobre tu caso, pero...

- ¡PERO NADA¡TU NO SABES QUE ES SABER QUE NO PODRAS VOLVER A CAMINAR NI NADA EL RESTO DE TU VIDA¿VERDAD? – Gritó – Saber que en todo el tiempo que te quede aquí serás un inútil, una carga para los demás...

No pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar, se dio la vuelta en la silla de ruedas poniéndose de cara a la ventana falsa, para evitar la mirada de los presentes.

- Cumplida la formalidad de informarle su estado, me retiro, que tenga buenas tardes señor Potter – dijo el sanador Turner cerrando la puerta tras de si

- ¡VAYANSE MALDITA SEA! No quiero que me vean con lástima de ahora en adelante – replicó

- No Harry, escúchanos primero – dijo Draco

Luna hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y se acercó a Harry

- No pienses eso jamás de nosotros ¿Tu tuviste lastima de mí alguna vez? No lo sé y quizás no lo quiera saber nunca pero por mi parte no siento eso por ti, voy a luchar por que te recuperes, por que vuelvas a caminar Harry, en serio – dijo sentándose enfrente de el, obligándolo a mirarla

- ¿Tu crees en serio que pueda volver a hacerlo? – le preguntó Harry tímidamente tratando de calmarse

- Sinceramente no lo sé, pero pienso poner todo mi empeño en ello, haremos lo que haga falta para que vuelvas a caminar Harry – dijo Luna – Tanto Draco como yo no pensamos dejarte en esto

Le dio la vuelta a la silla para mirar a su amigo, quien estaba sereno

- Harry, tu un día me apoyaste a mi e hiciste todo por salvarme, ahora es mi turno y si hay que mover el cielo y la tierra para que puedas estar bien de nuevo, no dudes que lo haremos. Ten fe – dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos

Harry miró a Luna y a Draco, sabiendo que realmente eran sus amigos, los que estaban ahora que uno había dejado de serlo y la otra había dejado la Tierra

- Gracias... – musitó Harry de corazón – No sé que haría sin ustedes...

- Entre los tres lo lograremos – dijo Luna irradiando esa luz que solo la fe en cosas casi imposibles puede dar

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Draco – Luna ¿Ya?

La rubia asintió sin dudar ni un segundo y Harry la miró preguntándose a que se referiría

- Perfecto, entonces vámonos ya – declaró Draco agarrando la silla de Harry y empujándola afuera

Luna se marchó un instante a su casillero, agarró su bolso y sus cosas y lo volvió a cerrar, dejándolo tal y como estaba, alcanzó a Draco justo en la recepción

Pero antes que saliera una lechuza parda llegó a ellos dejando una nota, que Luna se apresuró a quitarle de la pata, la abrió y leyó

"_Querida Luna:_

_Mark me ha dicho que vio a Hermione en la casa, yo se que tu eres una Comunicadora, puedes ver a los espíritus, por lo que me gustaría que vinieras esta noche, a la hora adecuada para que trates de hablar con ella y enterarnos que le sucede. Confío en ti._

_Con cariño,_

_Molly."_

Luna miró la nota y la guardó rápidamente antes de que Harry notase su palidez. Sin embargo Draco la miró inquisitivo y supo que ella ocultaba algo

Algo relacionado con esa misteriosa misiva

☻


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry por la tardanza, es que entre el trabajo, el gym y el resto no me queda tiempo pàra publicar, solo para escribir una nueva historia para cuando termine de publicar esta **

Saludos a **Cam-tz, Yedra Phoenix, nikolinski (**Nueva lectora, bienvenida**) lanyera, Shezid, oromalfoy** por sus reviews espero esten muy bien niñas

_Besos _

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**16.**

- ¿De quien era Luna? – Preguntó Draco al bajar de la camioneta de Draco en Southampton, un par de horas después - La nota ¿Quien te la mandó?

- No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero cuando Harry se retire hablamos – susurró la rubia con cuidado de ser notada por el moreno

- Está bien, subes a mi despacho en un rato – dijo este y ambos entraron a la casa

Habían ido a la casa de campo de Draco, debido a la invalidez de Harry, el penthouse de Edimburgo no era cómodo, al igual que el apartamento de Draco allá, seguía siendo impractico en esas circunstancias por lo que decidieron que se instalarían allí. La amplia casona estaba en lo alto de una colina rodeado de bosques, mientras que una piscina estaba ubicada en la parte posterior de la mansión

- Me alegro de que hayas decidido mudarte aquí para ser la asistente de Harry – dijo Draco deteniendo a Luna por el brazo – Y por todo tu apoyo

- No hay de qué Draco, para eso estamos los amigos – dijo con una bella sonrisa, Draco la soltó con delicadeza y continuaron su camino

La siguió con la mirada pensando que era una bella persona, alguien maravilloso de verdad, sonriendo como un tonto siguió de largo hasta el despacho para realizar unas llamadas

- ¿Seamus? – dijo cuando la persona del otro lado del aparato contestó por fin

- Si Draco soy yo ¿Que sucedió¿Llevaste a Harry a San Mungo¿Que dijeron los sanadores? – Preguntó el joven Ex – Gryffindor

- Malas noticias, según ellos Harry no podrá volver a caminar – dijo Draco – pero no nos vamos a rendir, por ello necesito un favor tuyo, llama a Dean inmediatamente

- Déjame buscarlo, espérame en línea – dijo Seamus y salió corriendo de su oficina a la contigua, donde Dean Thomas estaba terminando de revisar la campaña

- ¡Dean! Draco al teléfono – dijo Seamus – Urgente para ambos

Thomas se quedó de piedra, si estaba llamándolos a ambos significaba algo no agradable ¡Ojala estuviera equivocado!

- Draco, ya estoy de vuelta, aquí esta Dean conmigo – dijo poniendo el teléfono en modo altavoz mientras Dean ponía un hechizo a la puerta para evitar ser oídos

- ¿Listo? Ok, les explico – dijo Draco – Resulta que según los Sanadores Harry esta inválido de por vida, Luna ha renunciado en el Hospital luego de discutir con los Directivos por no haber intentado otras alternativas para Harry y se ha venido a Summerfield conmigo para atenderlo y buscar una cura para su problema, por lo que no podré atender el negocio como venía haciéndolo, Harry tampoco podrá, desde luego

Dean palideció al saber la noticia mientras que Seamus estaba dolido por la fatalidad que se cernía sobre sus amigos

- Nosotros podremos encargarnos de todo, lo único es que tendremos que delegar algo de nuestro trabajo para poder seguir el ritmo que llevábamos – dijo Dean – Por mi no hay problema

- Yo puedo tratar de llevar algo desde aquí pero no podrá ser como antes – dijo Draco – No saben cuanto les agradezco su apoyo chicos, de veras

- No hay nada que agradecer Draco, entendemos todo por lo que esta pasando Harry y solo esperamos que se recupere – dijo Seamus – Trataremos de ir para allá en el fin de semana

- Gracias chicos, de veras, nosotros haremos todo lo que exista en el mundo mágico y muggle con tal de que Harry vuelva a ser el mismo de antes – dijo Draco

- Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea – dijo Dean

- Ah bueno, al menos les diré una buena noticia – dijo Draco con una sonrisa – Tienen aumento de sueldo ambos, un 35 mas por el momento

- ¡Merlín esta magnifico! – exclamó Seamus gratamente sorprendido – Gracias de nuevo

- No agradezcan que saben que van a tener bastante trabajo – dijo Draco – les dejo pues voy a almorzar, adiós chicos¡Avísenme si vienen¿Ok?

Colgó el auricular mas tranquilo, confiaba en aquel par para que llevaran Malfoy & Potter como siempre, ambos era muy competentes y personas de confianza. Por esa parte estaba tranquilo

Era final de la tarde, Summerfield estaba tranquilo, la Mansión Campestre de Draco Malfoy estaba, por dentro, revolucionada, dos elfos domésticos se encargaban del sitio preparando los dormitorios de Draco, Harry y Luna; por otra parte preparando la cena y asistiendo a Luna a mudarse y disponiéndolo todo para mayor comodidad de Harry. Convulsionada sería una buena palabra para definirlo

Luna estaba en su habitación, acababa de terminar de vestirse cuando sonó la puerta: alguien estaba tocando. Inmediatamente fue a abrir

- ¿Como está todo? – Dijo Draco a Luna entrando a la pieza – Vine a ver si necesitabas algo

- Gracias Draco, pero estoy bien, acabo de salir del baño – contestó - ¿Como está Harry?

- Durmiendo, llegó y se acostó un rato, en breve iré a buscarlo para cenar – contestó Draco - ¿Estás ocupada?

Ella extrañada contestó – No, para nada

- Entonces te invito a dar una vuelta para que conozcas la propiedad – propuso Draco – Claro, si gustas

- ¡Encantada! – Respondió ella animada – Lo que he visto me ha parecido magnífico, pero aun no lo conozco todo

Draco le tendió su brazo a Luna ceremoniosamente y esta lo tomó soltando una breve risa, salieron fuera de la habitación y bajaron por la enorme escalera doble rumbo al vestíbulo

- Esta casa la compré en cuanto vendí la Mansión Malfoy – contaba Draco mientras salían fuera de la casona – hace tres semanas. No quería conservar la otra por los recuerdos y todo lo que era en sí, Harry me convenció de comprar algo diferente y compre esto. Cuando la conozcas completa entenderás a que me refiero

- Eso es ¿Una caballeriza? – exclamó Luna al ver el establo donde Draco guardaba un par de purasangres

- Si, aprendí a montar y eso me sirve para relajarme y recorrer los terrenos de la casa, son 25 hectáreas en total y caminar todo eso es medio tedioso – dijo Draco, cuyo cuerpo perfecto no parecía que desdeñara el ejercicio – Pero olvídalo ¿Damos una vuelta? Subes en mi caballo

- ¿QUE? – Luna abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al ver que Draco pretendía que ella subiera sobre el animal

- ¡Vente! – Dijo ensillando uno de los caballos – Te prometo que será seguro

Ella se encogió de hombros, accediendo ¿Que más podía hacer?

Mientras tanto Ángela y Nathaniel habían ido por Hermione, al notar que esta tardaba en regresar. La hallaron aun a la orilla del Lago Negro pensando

- Hermione – dijo Ángela – Hay algo que no te hemos dicho acerca de tu decisión

Ella se levantó de la roca donde había estado sentada y los miró - ¿Qué es?

- ¿Que has pensado? – dijo Nathaniel adelantándose

- Muchas cosas, pero no he decidido aun ¿Por que? – repitió ella

- Te lo diré – Contestó Nathaniel – ¿Tu esperas ver a tus seres queridos después de cumplir su ciclo?

- ¿Su ciclo? – preguntó ella perpleja

- Su ciclo de vida, o sea, hasta el día del reencuentro – dijo Ángela – Significa cuando mueran ellos y abandonen la Tierra

- Comprendo – contestó Hermione – Si, claro que los quiero ver

- Entonces debes saber que si decides quedarte, cuando mueran no los volverás a ver jamás aunque elijan el mismo camino que tu – dijo Nathaniel – Ese es el precio que hay que pagar por quedarte en la Tierra luego de tu separación de planos. Si te quedas en la Tierra, los tendrás cerca de ti mientras ellos vivan, luego de ello se separarán para siempre

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Ahora si que era más difícil pensar

La decisión se basaba en una sola cuestión ¿Tener a sus seres queridos ahora por un tiempo limitado o esperar por ellos en su lugar? Allí estaba todo echado ya

☻


	17. Chapter 17

**Les pido mil perdones por la tardanza, pero mi vida y salud me han fastidiado la tarea de actualizar**

Y saludos a** giosseppe, Alesita Campano, Oromalfoy, Yedra Phoenix y Shezid** por sus reviews, les respondere luego

* * *

**17.**

Regresaron para la cena rato después, Draco iba riendo con Luna pues esta casi se cae del caballo cuando desmontaba, Harry había despertado y un elfo domestico se había encargado de asistirlo para darse un baño, estaba bajando

- Aparecieron – comentó Harry al verlos cruzar el umbral

- Estaba mostrándole las caballerizas – contestó Draco secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo – Casi se cayó de _Math_ por estar con tanta prisa

- ¿Te imaginas que hubieras elegido montar a _Scathach_? La tumba al suelo, esa yegua es muy rebelde – comentó Harry recordando el carácter del animal

- No estoy demente, el único que ha logrado domarla eres tú. La única vez que lo intenté me llevé una buena coz de parte de ella – respondió Draco recordando aquel episodio

Le sacó la silla a Luna, Harry ya estaba sentado enfrente de ella, Draco se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa mientras que Neit, uno de los elfos, traía la fuente del entrante

- Bon appétit – Deseó Draco

- Merci garçons – contestó Luna siguiéndole el juego

- ¿Vous parlez française? – Preguntó Harry con perfecto acento

- Oui, - contestó y al ver la muda pregunta se encogió de hombros - Ma père

- Olvídense del francés por favor, estamos a punto de comer y no tengo cerebro para traducir todo lo que pienso – dijo Draco sonriendo

- Asunto olvidado – declaró Luna pinchando el lomo de cerdo en salsa de manzana con su tenedor

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa a Luna en ese momento, Luna se ruborizó ligeramente y Harry levantó una ceja incrédulo ¿Draco y Luna? No, tenía que estar viendo cosas donde no las había, sino, no se explicaba ese pensamiento ¿Y si era verdad? No, era ilógico, inverosímil

Pero Luna apartó rápidamente a Draco de su pensamiento, al recordar la misiva, debía darse prisa, tenia que ir a la Madriguera a buscar el rastro del alma de Hermione, tenia que cerciorarse de que era cierto que estaba por ahí aun. Si Harry lo supiera no dudaría en insistir acompañarlos pero debía tener la menor distracción si quería comunicarse con ella ¡Endemoniado don que su madre le heredó!

A raíz de la muerte de su madre, ella pasó a tener ese don, muy poco común: ser Comunicadora de Almas, su misión consistía en ayudar a las Almas que estaban vagando por el mundo a comunicarles mensajes a sus seres queridos, ella podía ver las almas errantes por el mundo, podía ver sus auras después de muertos, podía sentir sus sentimientos y la índole de cada uno de ellos. Al principio se sintió atormentada por muchas almas pidiéndole ayuda al mismo tiempo, ella contaba con solo nueve años cuando sucedió por primera vez, diez días después de la muerte de su madre, producto de un accidente al inventar un hechizo; Luego comprendió que al partir su madre ella había pasado a tener el don de ella y su deber era cumplir con su misión. Hasta el último día de su vida

- Te noto muy callada ¿Pasa algo Luna? – Draco interrumpió abruptamente sus cavilaciones, tenia rato observándola mientras comía en silencio. Harry también notó el cambio de actitud de Luna y se preguntó que sucedería en su mente

- ¡No! – Dijo algo exaltada – Digo, no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando

- Pero te ves pálida ¿Te sientes mal¿Acaso el paseo te mareó? Si es así busco rápidamente algo para ello – dijo Draco preocupado

Harry alzó una ceja cada vez mas sorprendido ¿Acaso ellos dos...? No, era tan ridículo pensarlo. Draco era un casanova y Luna una chica demasiado seria en sus relaciones ¿Como iba a surgir algo entre ambos? Eran tan opuestos que era francamente absurdo imaginar algo semejante

- Me siento bien Draco, en serio – dijo dejando el cubierto sobre el plato – Pero creo que me retiraré

Le dirigió una elocuente mirada, Draco comprendió el mensaje e hizo una imperceptible seña de entendimiento, Harry no notó nada

A continuación Luna se levantó de la mesa dejando la servilleta allí, Harry la vió alejarse rumbo a las escaleras y continuó cenando, por su experiencia con las mujeres sabia que era mejor dejarlas un rato a solas para que se tranquilicen, mas tarde intentaría hablar con ella

- Discúlpame Harry, voy a ver que le sucede – Draco se levantaba también

- ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado de tu parte? – Le preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse

- Quizás si, pero no quiero dejarla en ese estado, hablaremos después – dijo el desembarazándose rápido de Harry para dirigirse al despacho, sabía que Luna estaría esperándole en ese lugar

Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta del despacho y la halló, de pie en el balcón de la estancia, en sus manos, un pergamino estaba

- Ya estoy aquí ¿Me dirás que sucede con la misteriosa nota que te enviaron por la tarde? – preguntó Draco sin rodeos

- Es de Molly – dijo tendiéndosela para que el mismo la leyese

"_Querida Luna:_

_Mark me ha dicho que vio a Hermione en la casa, yo sé que tu eres una Comunicadora, puedes ver a los espíritus, por lo que me gustaría que vinieras esta noche, a la hora adecuada para que trates de hablar con ella y enterarnos que le sucede. Confío en ti._

_Con cariño,_

_Molly."_

- ¿Eres una Comunicadora de Almas? – Preguntó Draco sorprendido – No lo hubiera imaginado jamás

- Realmente no me conoces Draco Malfoy – le contestó ella con simplicidad

- Ya veo – respondió Draco – Entonces ¿Tu crees que Hermione esta por ahí?

- No lo sé Draco, pero no me extrañaría dado el lugar y la persona que la vió – dijo Luna – Por lo general son niños, almas puras e inocentes las que pueden ver las almas errantes, además de que ellos suelen estar en los lugares que recorrían en vida por lo que no seria extraño que apareciera en la Madriguera en la habitación de Mark

- Pero siempre he visto a Hermione como una persona que seguiría adelante – replicó Draco - ¿Que hace aun aquí?

- Acaba de morir, aparte de ello está traumada seguramente por la forma en que murió. Cuando una persona muere de forma trágica le cuesta mas conseguir paz y a su Guardián le cuesta llevarla al Camino – dijo Luna – Además, un alma tiene permiso de vagar en la Tierra durante nueve días después de su desprendimiento

- ¿Desprendimiento? – preguntó Draco

- Si, así se denomina al hecho de que tu cuerpo se separe de tu alma en el momento de la muerte – contestó Luna

- ¿Que harás¿Vas a la Madriguera a buscarla? – preguntó Draco sirviendo un par de vasos de Whiskey

- No puedo tomar en este momento – comentó Luna interrumpiendo la acción de Draco

- ¿Debido a? – Preguntó el levantando una ceja, con la botella suspendida en el aire

- Tengo que buscar un alma, hablar con ella, no puedo haber bebido o usado algo que afecte mis percepciones y/o mis sentidos – respondió la rubia

Draco dejó de nuevo la botella en su sitio tras haber servido solo un trago

- Comprendo, bueno ¿Puedo acompañarte a la Madriguera? Me gustaría ir – preguntó Draco – No te molestaré mientras hagas lo que tengas que hacer, si es lo que necesitas

Ella asintió – Solo una condición: Cuando este con ella tienes que irte a menos que ella me pida que te quedes, no podemos forzar a las almas a nuestros deseos

- Lo que tu digas – concedió Draco - ¿A que hora deberíamos ir?

La rubia consultó su reloj de pulsera – Son las ocho, creo que estamos a buena hora, ya cayó la noche que es el momento propicio del día para esto

- Entonces, diremos a Harry que vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines y terrenos para que no sospeche – propuso Draco

- Buena idea compañero – Concedió Luna y le dio una sonrisa - Vamos

☻


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos, actualizo rapidin por milagrito...**

Saludos a** giosseppe, Yedra Phoenix, Alesita Campano, Julia-Grint, lanyera, Patita Potter (nueva lectora) y oromalfoy** por sus bellos reviews!! Manden los que faltan que sueño con actualizar con mi review numero **100!!** es emocionante faltan solo 6

Y este capitulo va dedicado a** Alesita Campano** por haber sido esta semana su cumpleaños numero **18!!**

**Besos**

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**18.**

Luego de avisarle a Harry, Draco y Luna salieron de la casona, al llegar a la verja del jardín ambos desaparecieron, para reaparecer segundos después en la Madriguera, justo al lado del cobertizo de las escobas, Luna fue caminando sigilosa por si oía algún ruido sospechoso pero no notó nada

Sin embargo no muy lejos de allí estaba Hermione, sentada enfrente de la puerta de la cocina mirando a su hijo mientras repetía el postre por tercera vez

- ¿Quieres más pastel mi niño? – preguntó Molly animada al ver que Mark poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo niño de siempre, uno que por su forma voraz de comer le recordaba muchísimo a su padre, Ron

- No abuela, ya estoy bien – dijo soltando el botón de la cintura del pantalón

Draco y Luna llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, un frío estremecedor recorrió a Luna por la espalda y supo que estaba alguien, no muy lejos de ella, miró en derredor pero prefirió avisarle a Molly de su llegada antes que nada

- ¿Quien es? – preguntó Molly Weasley al oír que tocaban su puerta

- Soy yo señora Weasley, Luna; vengo con Draco – contestó

Molly se apresuró a abrirles la puerta

- Luna, Draco, qué bueno que han venido ¿Como están? – preguntó

Luna sonrió, la señora Weasley siempre actuaría como una madre sustituta de todos los amigos de sus hijos (O no tan amigos, como en el caso de Draco, pero el se había convertido en un protegido más)

- Muy bien señora ¿Y usted? – respondió el rubio mientras pasaban a la cocina

- ¡Luna¡Draco! – una voz infantil se oyó, Draco volteo para ver a Mark corriendo hacia el

- ¡Mi supercampeón! – Exclamó al ver a su niño preferido y lo alzó en brazos - ¿Como estas Campeón?

- Bien Draco ¿Que me trajiste? – preguntó el niño ávidamente

- ¡MARK! – el regaño de Molly no se hizo esperar

- ¿Qué, abuela? – preguntó el niño

- Es de mala educación esperar siempre algo de ellos cuando te visitan – Molly estaba enojada pero trataba de contenerse, era su nieto y para ella, los nietos eran sagrados

- No se preocupe, eso entre el y yo es una tradición ¿Y sabes que te traje esta vez? – El niño negó con la cabeza – El juego de Gobstones que querías

- ¿SI¡Wow! – Mark se puso radiante de felicidad

Draco sacó el paquete de su capa de viaje, la cual aun no se había quitado así que aprovechó el momento, cuando Mark recibió el regalo estaba mas feliz que en toda la semana

- ¡Gracias Draco! Está de lujo – comentó admirado al abrirlo

- No deberías malcriar tanto a Mark que después querrá todo lo que exista en el mundo – ahora Molly regañó a Draco quien le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de conquistador y Molly resopló, ese sabía perfectamente como calmarla.

Hermione contemplaba todo desde una distancia prudencial, ahora sabía acerca del Don de Luna y quería aprovechar la oportunidad, le pediría que transmitiera unos mensajes. Pero sabía que tenía que esperar un poco.

- ¿Por que siempre tendrás que desobedecerme y comprarle de todo a Mark? – pensó Hermione miraba con el ceño fruncido a Draco, aunque comprendía que era la forma de el para demostrar su afecto, rodeándolos de todo lo que quisieran, se relajó.

- Gracias por querer a mi hijo así – susurró Hermione

Si antes sabía que Draco adoraba a Mark, ahora estaba conociendo mejor los sentimientos del rubio, sabía que veía al niño como casi un hijo propio. Era su padrino (En secreto, ya que Hermione había aprovechado una ausencia de Ron para bautizarlo) y el niño adoraba a Draco. Pese a la restricción que le había impuesto su padre hacia un tiempo atrás

Adentro en la cocina de los Weasley todo era alboroto, Luna estaba jugando un instante con Mark luego que Draco se acercara un momento a Molly para contarle sobre el estado de Harry. Finalmente Luna llamó aparte a Molly y esta, suponiendo que sería lo que quería decirle ella, accedió a toda prisa.

- Está aquí – dijo Luna sin rodeos al estar lejos de Mark

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Molly volteando a ver en todas direcciones

- La sentí al llegar, no se exactamente donde está aun pues no la he visto, pero se que es ella, era su esencia – dijo Luna – No acuestes a Mark aun, voy a salir al jardín a buscarla.

- ¿Por que no quieres...?

- Estoy pensando algo: Ella quiere hablar con Mark, por algo se le presentó a el, asimismo no me extraña que a alguno mas...

Molly entendió lo que Luna no quiso mencionar: Harry

- Comprendo, nos quedaremos en la sala mientras tú haces lo tuyo, cualquier cosa nos avisas – le contestó

Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Luna antes de marcharse a la sala donde Draco y Mark jugaban su primera partida de Gobstones. Al parecer el niño iba perdiendo a juzgar por las gotas de jugo fétido que tenia en la cara y en toda la ropa y las risas de Draco mientras el gruñía

Luna abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió al jardín lleno de maleza, Hermione se aproximó y Luna supo que estaba allí

- Luna -

- Hermione – dijo ella al oír esa voz tan familiar - ¿Como te sientes?

Hermione estaba de pie, cerca de una enorme roca junto a la charca, Luna al verla se acercó sintiendo el ya conocido frío. Ese frío que siempre se siente cuando estas en compañía de alguien del otro mundo

- No muy bien Luna, siento el dolor de ustedes y no sé que hacer para consolarles, me atormenta – contestó Hermione sintiéndose por fin, capaz de decirle algo a alguno de los que se quedaron

- Comprendo, puedo sentir tu tortura – dijo Luna al notar el dolor en la voz del alma de la castaña - ¿Que te ata aun a la Tierra?

- Mark... sé que mi hijo me necesita y me echa en falta. Y Harry, se siente culpable y esta más solo que nunca. Inválido y solo – dijo Hermione conteniendo la enorme tristeza que sentía

- Mark aprenderá a vivir sin ti al igual que Harry – contestó Luna – Perder una madre es algo terrible, se siente la falta de alguien único, alguien irremplazable pero todos aprendemos a seguir adelante

Hermione sabía que ella había pasado por la misma experiencia cuando tenía nueve, sabía que ella hablaba con pleno conocimiento de causa

- Lo sé, espero que aprendan ya que no podré volver – dijo ella – Pero quiero estar segura de todo antes de poder partir

- Harry no estará solo, Draco y yo nos encargaremos de apoyarlo y hacer que salga avante. Mark también nos tiene y tiene a los Weasley, a su abuela que daría todo por el y quien es una excelente madre, tiene muchísima gente que lo quiere y que siempre velará por el, puedes seguir Hermione, sabes que nos encontraras a todos al final de todo – contestó Luna

- Aun no sé que camino tomar Luna – dijo Hermione revelándole la verdad - ¿Que debo hacer?

- Lo siento Herm, pero no puedo darte una opción, me está negado por las Leyes Superiores – contestó Luna seriamente – Aunque sea tu amiga, no puedo interferir en tu Gran Decisión, eso sólo te corresponde a ti deliberarlo

Hermione comprendió aquello

- Pero te diré algo, escucha la voz del Corazón – le aconsejó Luna – Ella te guiara por el camino correcto. Te hará saber lo que debes hacer

- Gracias Luna – Hermione le regaló una sincera sonrisa a la joven – Pero quiero pedirte un favor, un favor sumamente importante para mi y que es la causa de que haya venido a buscarte

- Solo dime Hermione, estoy aquí para ayudarte – contestó Luna sentándose en la verde hierba

- Quiero hablar con Harry, con Draco y con Ron antes de marchar... Y con Mark por sobre todas las cosas. Pero me gustaría que todos ustedes, los Weasley, Dean y Seamus estén presentes. No olvides avisarle a Neville – dijo Hermione – Solo así podré estar tranquila

- Acepto, tu solo dime cuando quieres que los reúna – preguntó Luna

- Mañana mismo al caer la noche – dijo Hermione – No me queda casi tiempo, solo cinco días más con ustedes

La rubia sonrió – Cuenta con nosotros

☻


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola queridos lectores aqui un nuevo capitulo de la historia**

Y antes un saludo a** Alex de Malfoy, Yedra Phoenix, Yanis, HermioneMoon, Patita Potter, giosseppe, oromalfoy, JuLiA-GrInT y hermionedepottergranger **por sus bellos reviews y por apoyar esta historia

Con todo mi cariño

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**19.**

Ron iba de un lado para otro, histérico, había gritado a su asistente en el Ministerio, había gritado a su madre, había gritado a Gabrielle y ahora _ella_

_- _Se que no deseas ver a nadie pero esto es un asunto urgente – Luna Lovegood estaba de pie, junto al escritorio del pelirrojo con expresión seria

- No sé que querrás hablar conmigo después de todo – le contestó Ron de mala gana

Ambos estaban en el despacho de Ronald Weasley en el Ministerio de Magia, eran las 11 a.m. y la rubia estaba allí plantada, tratando de hablar con el

- No es algo personal, mucho menos es algo que tenga que ver contigo y conmigo nada mas – respondió Luna sabiendo el porque de la reticencia del pelirrojo – Necesito que nos reunamos en la Madriguera esta tarde a las 6

- ¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces Luna! Mi mujer acaba de morir y ahora tengo que encargarme yo solo de Mark, no estoy en condiciones de enfrentar estúpidas reuniones – dijo Ron molesto haciendo que su cara se pusiera del mismo color de su cabello

- Sé perfectamente lo que te sucede, por ello estoy aquí – dijo Luna pacientemente

- ¡NO! No lo sabes – replicó Ron – Estoy harto de que todos crean comprenderme cuando eso no es posible

- Hermione está sufriendo por su culpa, necesita descansar y necesita hablar con ustedes, por ello es que vine a avisarte, esta tarde ella vendrá a la Madriguera para hablar con ustedes. Yo solo serviré de puente entre ella y ustedes – Contestó Luna impertérrita

- ¿Ella...¿Ella habló contigo? – balbuceó

- No solo conmigo, habló anteanoche con Mark, el le dijo a Molly y ella me avisó que andaba buscando hablar con el, me pidió que hablara con ella para saber que le sucedía y ella me dijo que estaba mal por todo lo que pasaba, que se sentía frustrada y quería decirles unas ultimas cosas antes de marcharse – dijo Luna

Ron se levantó de golpe de la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos

- ¡NO PUEDO MAS MALDITA SEA! – gritó, Luna se sorprendió de la reacción del pelirrojo, intuyó que algo grave sucedía para que se pusiera así

- No puedo mas con la culpa ¡Merlín, soy un monstruo¡Y estoy segura que ella lo sabe ya! Lo sabe... ¡Nunca podré perdonármelo! – sollozó apoyando su frente contra el cristal de la ventana falsa

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Luna sin entender nada

- Me odiará por la eternidad, no merezco su perdón, no lo merezco... ¿Como pude ser capaz de algo así¿COMO? – seguía Ron con su monologo

Luna se acercó a el, verlo en ese estado era terrible, jamás lo había visto tan deshecho, ni siquiera cuando Hermione estuvo grave en San Mungo luego de la batalla final, ni cuando Harry estaba al borde de la muerte luego de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, algo verdaderamente grave debía estar sucediendo para explicar esa actitud

- Ron, déjame ayudarte... vamos a tomar un Té y me cuentas que te sucede, desahógate conmigo – propuso ella para calmarle

Ron se aferró al hombro de Luna sin dejar de llorar, leves espasmos recorrían su cuerpo a medida que lloraba y se desesperaba cada vez más

- Ven Ron, vamos – Insistió Luna

Ron se levantó, guiado por la mano suave de ella, salió del despacho sin decir nada mas, Luna lo llevaba hasta el ascensor y luego a través del Atrio donde algunos funcionarios lo miraban extrañados al verlo en ese estado. Algunos supusieron que tenía que ver con la reciente muerte de su ex-esposa

¡Que irónico es estar tan cerca de la verdad sin saber!

Fueron al Callejón Diagon, allí se sentaron en la Heladería Florean Fortescue a tomar un helado, Ron tenia la vista fija en el suelo, avergonzado

- ¿Que es eso que te pesa tanto Ron? – preguntó Luna con cuidado

- No... No podría decírtelo Luna, me avergüenza demasiado, es lo peor que he hecho en esta vida – digo – Estaba cegado y me deje llevar... ¡Y para nada!

Luna trataba de desentrañar el mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras pero todo era en vano. No tenía idea de que había detrás

Ron se aferró de nuevo a Luna, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, como si esa fuera la forma de calmar la desesperación que se había apoderado de el

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy paseaba por el Callejón Diagon, había ido con la intención de comprar algunas cosas, entre ellas unos libros para Harry, otro obsequio para Mark, un presente para Molly, pero sobre todo, un regalo especial para Luna

Al salir de Madame Malkin siguió caminando cuesta arriba rumbo a la joyería Boot & Corner. Un detalle para ella sería adecuado a su parecer, al regresar de la joyería vio de repente dos figuras abrazadas en la Heladería, a pocos pasos de el, uno de ellos era un pelirrojo y su acompañante, una rubia de cabello largo

- ¿Que hacen Weasley con Luna? – murmuró dejando caer algunos paquetes de la impresión

Una chica llorosa tropezó con el haciéndolo tambalearse momentáneamente, sin embargo reaccionó y la sujetó antes que cayera al suelo

- Lo siento – murmuró la joven, una rubia de bellísimos ojos azules, aire de veela y mirada triste, anegada por las lagrimas. Su rostro se le hizo familiar y el rostro se le iluminó al reconocerla

- Gabrielle – exclamó Draco - ¿Que te sucede?

Ella trató de decir algo, pero al serle imposible proferir una sola palabra comprensible señaló con la vista a Luna y Ron quienes seguían abrazados

- Yo pe... pensé que su rabia era por Hermione – sollozó Gabrielle – discutió conmigo esta mañana... ¡Y ahora viene a verse con ella! Es demasiado...

- Vamos – dijo Draco tomándola por el brazo – Weasley tendrá que decir algo al respecto

Lo que no quería admitir era que ver a Luna abrazada a el le había causado un cierto malestar, una rabia desmedida mezclada con ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos: "a lo muggle". Pero nada mejor que escudarse con una excusa como ella

- Buenos días ¡Luna que sorpresa! – dijo Draco fríamente al verlos aun, sin embargo su arrogancia se tambaleo bruscamente al ver el rostro de Weasley al separarse de la chica, tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar. Su convicción se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Gabrielle impresionada - ¿Que te sucedió?

Luna se levantó del asiento como si tuviera un resorte topándose con Draco

- ¿Que sucede Luna? – dijo al verla algo incómoda - ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Ella le dirigió una mirada asombrada. Algo realmente no andaba bien

- Nada Draco. Al menos nada que me corresponda a mí decir – contestó ella

Su mirada ocultaba una profunda decepción y dolor, algún rastro de miedo ¿Que estaba pasando allí¿Por que ella tenía esa mirada y Weasley acababa de llorar¿Acaso...?

- Es que ¿Tu y el...? – murmuró Draco sin mirar a Gabrielle, que abrazaba a un Ron silencioso y derrumbado

- No Draco... No es lo que tú piensas, no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Ronald mas que la mera amistad, aunque puedo decirte que la misma esta mas deteriorada que hace un tiempo atrás - contestó ella – Pero quizás te enteres esta noche, si el se atreve a decirlo frente a todos

Draco palideció un poco más, si es que esto era posible ¿Por que Luna decía todo aquello?

- Nosotros nos vamos, le acompañare a su casa – dijo Gabrielle – Hablaremos después

Agarró al pelirrojo por el brazo y ambos desaparecieron del Callejón dejando a Luna y Draco solos

- Luna por Merlín... – susurró Draco

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, grises como el acero, que en ese momento conservaban un aire de frialdad y dureza que hacia tiempo había desaparecido, algo muy adecuado para esconder los verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Draco

- Solo te puedo decir una cosa: Lo que me confesó Ronald es algo realmente terrible que cambiará por completo muchísimas cosas de ser sabido por todos – dijo Luna en respuesta a la mirada de Draco – No quiero imaginar que pasará cuando se sepa, si el decide decirlo algún día

Draco leyó en el rostro de ella la gravedad del asunto y su preocupación aumentó considerablemente

☻


	20. Chapter 20

Holas! ando medio apurada y para que no digan que soy mala actualizo, pero solo puedo dejarles saludines porque tiempo para responder los rw no tengo hoy... SORRY!

Besos a **deli, Magic.Twins07, JuLiA-GrInT, Yanis!, oromalfoy, Cam-tz, hermionedepottergranger, Shezid, Yedra Phoenix y giosseppe** por sus bellos reviews, animan a esta humilde aspirante a escritora

**Claudia Granger

* * *

**

**20.**

Hermione estaba acompañada de Nathaniel y Ángela recorriendo la colina de Ottery St. Catchpole, donde los chicos solían jugar al Quidditch durante los veranos que pasaban en la Madriguera

- ¿Ya decidiste verdad? – Preguntó Ángela - ¿Ya pensaste tu decisión?

- Si, aunque me duele, sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer – Contestó Hermione – Luna me ayudó a verlo todo mas claro

- Esa chica es muy especial, he visto como ayuda a los demás desinteresadamente, le será de mucho consuelo – dijo Nathaniel

- ¡NATHAN! – Reclamó la Guardiana - ¿Por que no mejor te callas y dejas que las cosas sigan su curso natural?

- ¡Y eso hago! Solo dije lo que ví – se defendió el otro Guardián

- ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada

- De "ciertas cosas" que hemos podido apreciar en tus amigos, cosas que cambiaran el rumbo de sus vidas... ¡Para bien cálmate! No te mortifiques – contestó Nathaniel

- Espero que sigan con sus vidas para bien – suspiró Hermione mirando la puesta de sol

- Lo harán, tu lo veras... – dijo Ángela – Y bien ¿Puedo saber cual ha sido la respuesta a tu dilema?

- Voy a seguir, hablare con ellos a través de Luna, les daré mis ultimas recomendaciones y seguiré adelante – contestó Hermione

- Entonces... ha llegado la hora de explicarte lo que te falta por saber acerca del Camino de las Almas – contestó Ángela con una enorme sonrisa

Nathaniel suspiró aliviado y se sentó en la grama a contemplar el rosicler

Esa noche, Molly, Arthur, Bill y Fleur, Charlie con Ashley y Anthony, los gemelos, Ronald, Ginevra estaban sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa que había dispuesto Molly para la ocasión

No muy lejos se encontraban Draco jugando con Mark acompañado de Luna quien hablaba con Neville, Seamus y Dean quienes hablaban con Harry sobre detalles del negocio en Sydney

- Voy afuera, cuando los llame, vendrán al jardín – dijo la rubia separándose del grupo

Arthur asintió y Luna abrió la puerta de la cocina, Hermione se hallaba allí esperando desde el ocaso, Nathaniel y Ángela se habían retirado para dejarle mas privacidad en su conversación final con sus seres queridos, aunque sabían de antemano que algunas cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales a partir de ese día para los que se quedaban en la Tierra

- ¿Hermione? – la llamó

El espíritu se acercó hasta la rubia sonriendo, su aura estaba mas radiante que tres días antes, al haber aceptado su destino su alma se tranquilizó un poco y podía empezar a encontrar la tan anhelada paz

- Luna – contestó ella

- Ya están todos aquí, dime con quien quieres hablar – le preguntó Luna

- Llama a Seamus y Dean – dijo Hermione – voy a empezar con lo más sencillo

- Está bien – dijo ella y fue adentro a buscarles, regresó un par de minutos después, se plantaron delante de ella guiados por Luna

- Hola chicos – susurró Hermione algo compungida por tener que despedirse

Luna retransmitió el mensaje, y estos le devolvieron el saludo, temerosos

- No me miren con esa cara, sé que ya no estoy ni volveré a estar con ustedes nunca más, pero quiero pedirles que cuiden de Draco y Harry, ambos están rodeados de personas inescrupulosas que quieren hacerles daño, lo sé. Lo que sucedió en Sydney fue producto de un plan, un plan para matar a Harry, afortunadamente falló pero yo morí a causa de ello – dijo tratando de tener valor para decirles

- ¿Quien Hermione¿Quien planeó esto tan horroroso? – Preguntó Seamus impresionado

- Solo puedo decirles eso... realmente no me está dado conocer todos los misterios que rodean nuestras vidas, protéjanlos a ellos y cuídense también ustedes. No quiero que alguno muera como morí yo – dijo Hermione – Los extrañare muchísimo muchachos, pero nos veremos algún día al final del Camino

- Adiós Hermione, te vamos a echar muchísimo de menos – dijo Dean tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, era doloroso despedirse así

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a casa tratando de evitar que los demás notaran su profunda preocupación, algo grave sucedía y tendrían que averiguarlo

Luna regresó con Neville y Ginny, quien se sentía muy mal, después de saludarles comenzó con su despedida

- Neville, sé que te ha costado surgir por tu falta de confianza y por creer que Ginny jamás se fijará en ti, sabes que no es cierto, aunque tu corazón se resista a creerlo, espero que sigas con ese tesón y seas muy feliz, te quiero muchísimo, fuiste un gran amigo y me harás mucha falta – le dijo

- Yo te voy a extrañar tanto Mione – Neville se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – Gracias a ti soy lo que soy hoy, tu creíste en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía y me tendiste una mano, me brindaste tu confianza y tu ayuda. Nunca te podré olvidar Hermione

- Siempre cuidare de ti al igual que todos ustedes todo lo más que se me permita. Hasta el día que vengas conmigo y tus padres – dijo Hermione – Adiós

Nathaniel y Ángela veían a la distancia el dolor de Hermione, pero comprendían que era parte del proceso natural de desprenderse del Mundo Terrenal para seguir adelante.

- Ginny – musitó

- Aquí estoy – contestó Ginevra luego que Luna le avisara

- Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo malo que haya podido hacerte, consciente e inconscientemente; nunca comprendí el cambio de actitud conmigo hasta hace pocos días. Lo siento mucho, nunca quise que las cosas se dieran así pero ya no puedo hacer nada por repararlas, espero que no me guardes rencor y tengas un buen recuerdo de mí ahora que parto – le dijo Hermione entristecida

Luna le dijo lo que había contado Hermione y Ginny se sintió muchísimo peor aun

- Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón, te desee lo peor de este mundo cuando mi hermano se separó de ti y aun mas cuando supe que seguías viendo a Draco, pensé que eran amantes y por ello la relación de mi hermano y tu se había deteriorado, luego supe que Harry estaba enamorado de ti, a pesar de eso se habían ido juntos, dije demasiadas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. Tú no tienes la culpa de que todo haya salido tan mal¡Perdóname Hermy perdóname!

- Te perdono Ginny... no te preocupes – le dijo Hermione y se sintió impotente al no poderla abrazar como cuando eran amigas y confidentes la una de la otra – Cuídate mucho pequeña y cuida de alguien, que tanto tu como yo sabemos que daría hasta la ultima gota de su sangre por ti, por que seas feliz

- Lo haré Hermione... adiós amiga – dijo Ginny sollozando sinceramente arrepentida y se marchó corriendo sin mirar atrás

Luna se marchó a buscar a Bill, Charlie y Fleur a los cuales les dio su ultimo adiós y les dijo cuanto los había querido, su concuñada le pidió disculpas por haberse unido con Ginny a hablar mal de ella por cosas que no debía decir, por decir lo que no había sucedido en realidad y Hermione les dijo que no les guardaba rencor a ninguna de las dos, que todo eso quedaba olvidado, les recomendaba que cuidasen de su hijo ya que ella no podría hacerlo en persona, pero que velaría por todos ellos lo mas que pudiera. Se despidieron finalmente y Luna regresó a la casa con ellos

- Que triste ¿No? – Comentó Nathaniel – Tener que decir adiós a los que amas

- Si... es muy triste – confirmó Ángela mirándolo todo con el desde la lejanía

Luna regresó con Arthur y Molly a los que les agradeció todo el cariño que le brindaron a ella desde que se hizo parte del trío, por todos los consejos y todos los regalos que le dieron, les encomendó la crianza de Mark, pues sabía que Ronald no tenia el suficiente tiempo para dedicarle a su hijo. Le prometieron que lo cuidarían como a un hijo y estarían siempre por el hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas. Luego de estas palabras regadas con algunas lágrimas se despidieron para siempre

Luna regresó esta vez con Ashley, a quien le dio las gracias por haber sido su amiga desde que ingresó al Clan Weasley, por todo el apoyo y su discreción, por cuidar de su hijo como si de Anthony se tratase, ambas lloraron amargamente pues se querían muchísimo y ambas sabían que era una despedida muy larga... muy pero muy larga

- Nos veremos algún día amiga. Solo espero que donde vayas estés bien – dijo Ashley tratando de calmarse

- Lo estaré, siempre y cuando ustedes estén bien... ¡Te voy a extrañar amiga!

- Y yo a ti – dijo Ashley – Adiós...

Ashley bajó la cara y regresó a casa dolida por la perdida de quien se convirtiera en su mejor amiga y confidente.

- Ahora Hermione prepárate, te toca enfrentarte a lo mas duro – dijo Luna sabiendo lo mucho que le pegaría a ella la revelación que Ron iba a hacerle

☻


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Gracias a mis lectores por todo**

Y en especial**... Alex de Malfoy, Yedra Phoenix, lanyera, hermionedepottergranger, oromalfoy, JuLiA-GrInT, Shezid, Yanis!, Cam-tz, Alesita Campano** por su inmenso apoyo a mi historia

Los quiero y me alegro que perdonen mi tardanza

Kisses

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**21.**

Ron tragó el segundo vaso de Whiskey de Fuego para darse valor y decírselo, sabía que tenia que hacerlo pues si no, jamás tendría paz, los remordimientos lo acosaban de día y de noche perturbándolo por completo

- Draco ven – Luna había aparecido por la puerta mientras que Ashley entraba anegada en llanto y se refugiaba en la cocina donde Molly estaba preparando té

Ronald seguía sentado solo en un rincón de la sala, mirando a los demás, sintiéndose ajeno a todos. La culpa y el peso de sus pecados eran mayores que la de cualquiera que estuviera sentado allí en ese salón. Y esperaba su turno pacientemente sabiendo que tendría que ser de último

La hora de la verdad, tarde o temprano pero siempre llega

Draco se levantó de la butaca dejando a Mark jugando con Anthony y fue al jardín a su encuentro final con Hermione

- Draco... – susurró Hermione al verlo caminando hacia ella, guiado por Luna

- Aquí estoy Hermione – le contestó el

- Draco, por Merlín... – Hermione no sabía como abordar el tema pues conocía el carácter del rubio como la palma de su mano – Hay algo de lo que debo prevenirte

Luna se lo retransmitió y Draco palideció, algo le ocultaban o eso parecía

- Dime lo que sea Hermione, pero no me mantengan más en esta incertidumbre que siento, este desasosiego – reclamó Draco

- Alguien intentó matar a Harry cuando estábamos en Sydney, el accidente donde morí... fue preparado – dijo Hermione – No sé quien este detrás de esto, pero sea quien sea el que haya hecho esto no tiene nada de compasión, para su desgracia no murió el sino yo. Así estaba escrito, pero quiero que ambos se cuiden, no sé quien quiera hacerles daño y temo por ambos, además Harry... el está... inválido – dijo algo cohibida - Y sé que eso le afecta muchísimo, no lo dejes solo, ayúdalo Draco, ayúdalo

- Lo haré, con la ayuda de Luna lo haré – le contestó Draco aun sin reponerse de la impresión por la noticia recibida – Te extraño Hermione, me haces tanta falta

- Si, ya sé que no tienes asistente para ninguno de los dos ahora... – contestó ella tratando de darle una pizca de humor – Pero quiero que estén bien, que sigan adelante y sean felices, que Harry rehaga su vida ya que yo no podré estar a su lado, pero donde esté, estaré pendiente de ustedes ¡Te voy a echar de menos Draco!

- Y yo a ti pequeña... – susurró Draco con un nudo en la garganta – Adiós Hermione

- Gracias por haber abierto los ojos y haber cambiado, nunca olvidaré el día que enterramos el hacha de guerra, no olvidaré el día que nos hicimos amigos y el día en que me pediste que querías ser el padrino de Mark, cuando realmente pude conocer a ese otro Draco Malfoy que en ti vive y es el que ahora esta en la Luz – Dijo Hermione – Estoy muy orgullosa de haber podido compartir contigo luego de tantas cosas y muy agradecida de todas las cosas que aprendí a tu lado

Draco estaba tratando de conservar la serenidad, pero en su pecho, algo muy profundo estaba siendo violentamente desgarrado por la despedida

- Adiós Draco, espero que veas que la felicidad a veces la tenemos muy cerca y por ello nos cuesta notarla entre tantas cosas – Hermione se despidió de Malfoy

Draco se quedó momentáneamente en su sitio, pensando en lo mucho que sentiría de ahora en adelante el hecho de que Hermione no estaría más allí

Finalmente Luna regresó con Mark, ella corrió a su encuentro, ansiosa por tocarle, decirle cuanto lo amaba, que era su pedacito de cielo y nadie podría comparársele, demostrarle su inmenso amor de madre que nunca más podría darle

- ¿Mamá? – Mark estaba otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a diferencia de los demás, el podía verla, de pie junto a el

- Mi niño... mi niño – Hermione aguantaba las ganas terribles de llorar, sentía una presión en el pecho, un desasosiego inmenso – Te quiero Mark

El se arrodilló frente a ella, Luna veía la escena con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

- Hijo mío, quiero que recuerdes que aunque mamá ya no pueda estar contigo en cuerpo, mi alma siempre te acompañara a dondequiera que vayas, estaré contigo cuando recibas tu carta de Hogwarts, tu primer día en el colegio, cuando entres al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como tu padre, cada día de tu vida – musitó con la voz ahogada – En tus cumpleaños y en cada día especial, yo no podré estar mas contigo pero tus abuelos, tu padre, tu padrino... tus tíos... Harry, todos ellos estarán contigo –

- Si mamá ¡Pero igual me vas a hacer mucha falta! – reclamó el pequeño soltando el llanto

- Y tú a mí, mi vida, no sabes cuanto, pero no puedo quedarme – contestó Hermione

- Lo sé, Draco me lo dijo esta tarde, dijo que debías partir y que yo debía recordarte siempre, pues aunque no te viera, siempre estarías allí y me ibas a seguir queriendo, que debía recordar lo que me enseñaste para que te sintieras orgullosa de mí – recitó el niño

- ¡Eso no cambiara jamás mi cielo! – Exclamó Hermione – Por la eternidad te querré y velare tus sueños, te adoro Mark y esperaré por nuestro reencuentro, ese día llegará

El alma de Hermione se acercó y besó a su hijo antes de que este regresara, estaba con el corazón partido en dos por la despedida ¡Era muy duro!

Luna llevó adentro de la casa a Mark y halló una discusión, que el niño realmente no notó al subir a su habitación

- ¿No les dirás nada a nadie? – susurró una voz femenina, al ubicarse mejor pudo apreciar que se trataba de Gabrielle Delacour

- ¿Como quieres que anuncie algo semejante el día de hoy? – Reclamó Ron – No es el momento indicado

- Llevo ya dos meses, no creas que será fácilmente ocultable – dijo ella

- Ya sé que en breve será notorio, sé que debo decirle a Mark pronto pero ¿No te das cuenta del motivo de esta reunión?

- Claro que lo sé, solo que creo que los demás deberían saberlo ya, no tenemos razón de ocultarlo, Hermione está muerta y enterrada ¿No crees que es hora de que rehagas tu vida? – reclamó la chica

- ¡Ese no es el hecho! – Reclamó Ron rechinando los dientes – Pero tengo que respetar su memoria

Desvió la mirada y Luna notó que Gabrielle no conocía la verdad del asunto, pero eso era algo que a ella no le concernía en lo mas mínimo

Luna salió del escondite y buscó a Harry, agarró su silla de ruedas y lo llevó fuera de la casa, aun pensando las palabras que oyó de la conversación entre Ronald y Gabrielle ¿Seria lo que estaba pensando? Si era cierta su suposición tendría que bajar aun más a Ron de su pedestal

- No sé si me sienta preparado – dijo Harry repentinamente – De veras que no lo sé

- Tu tranquilo Harry, creo que es mejor que veas que esta es tu última oportunidad de decirle algo y que sepas que pensó al respecto – le recomendó Luna

- Tienes razón, aunque me avergüenza que me vea así... derrotado – comentó – Ella que siempre fue mi fortaleza, pensara que sin ella no soy nada

El reprimió una sonrisa sin darse cuenta, realmente era lo que había pensado todos esos días anteriores

- Ok, bueno, preparado – dijo Luna dejándolo en el mismo claro del jardín donde Hermione le esperaba impaciente

- Hola Hermione – dijo Harry sabiendo que ella podría oírlo

- Hola mi amor – musitó Hermione por primera vez

Luna se ruborizó pero repitió exactamente las mismas palabras de la castaña, Harry sonrió al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a latir desbocado en su pecho

- ¿Como estas allá? – le preguntó Harry tímidamente

- Bien, aunque cuando ustedes hayan asimilado mi partida estaré mejor, sé que es difícil, para mi también lo es, saber que no formaré mas nunca parte de sus vidas – admitió ella

- ¡No digas eso Hermione! – Replicó Harry cuando Luna le terminó de decir el mensaje – Tu nunca podrás dejar de ser parte de nosotros, jamás podrás dejar de ser parte de mí, amor

- Gracias Harry, quiero que sepas que fuiste alguien muy pero muy importante, desde el día que te conocí, mi mejor amigo y por ultimo, conocimos algo mas... lamento mucho no haberlo descubierto antes pero estaba escrito que así sería. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que vivimos juntos desde aquel primero de septiembre, te quería y últimamente estaba aprendiendo algo más de tu mano. La vida nos separa y es hora de que sigas tu vida, ten fe en un mañana, ten fe en ti mismo y en tu capacidad para salir avante pese a la adversidad, demuéstrales a todos por que el sombrero te seleccionó para Gryffindor, por que eres Harry Potter y con eso dices todo – dijo Hermione – Yo sé que tú puedes salir de esto

- ¡No puedo hacerlo sin ti! – Gritó él. Harry soltó lo que llevaba atravesado en la garganta - ¡Tu eras mi luz y mi apoyo! Mi faro en la Oscuridad ¿No te das cuenta de que detrás del "Gran Harry Potter" siempre estuviste tú? Tu eras y seguirás siendo todo para mi, aunque pasen los años siempre serás lo mejor que me pasó en esta vida y espero que no sea muy largo el camino que me queda por recorrer en esta vida antes de volver a tu lado Herm – declaró lleno de convicción – Te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar

Hermione no pudo evitar la emoción que la embargó al oír las palabras de Harry, sabía que su fuerte no era expresarse y por ello valoró aun mas el esfuerzo que hacia. Y su amor por el aumentó

- Yo también Harry... nos veremos y estaremos juntos por la eternidad. Pero sé feliz mientras tanto, sé feliz por ti y por mí, no dejes de lado a los que quedan aquí – le pidió

- Nunca lo haré, lo prometo – declaró – Por que te amo y solo quiero verte feliz estés donde estés

- Gracias amor – susurró Hermione y corrió a su encuentro, le abrazó aunque Harry solo sintió frío, ambos empezaron a llorar, Luna tomó la silla de ruedas y lo llevó hasta la casa de vuelta. Hermione solo podía sentirse triste al saber todo lo que dejaba atrás. Pero no había alternativa

☻


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola!  
(Me robe unos minutitos en la PC de una compa de la Univ para actualizarles)**

Espero esten bien

Saludos a **Alesita Campano, Magic.Twins07, hermionedepottergranger, JuLiA-GrInT, Yedra-Phoenix, Cam-tz, Alex de Malfoy y Shezid** por sus bellos reviews de apoyo

Claudia Granger

**

* * *

**

**22.**

Luna empujaba la silla de ruedas de Harry en silencio, se había sentido conmovida por el adiós de dos amantes que no tuvieron tiempo de vivir su amor. Sentía tristeza que un amor así tuviera un final tan duro de sobrellevar

- El dolor pasará Harry.. con el tiempo se curan todas las heridas – le dijo antes de dejarlo, en un rincón de la sala. El no la miró. No quería hablar con nadie por el momento

Ronald levantó la vista, Luna le miraba atentamente y el supo que no podía retrasarlo más, debía decirlo todo y ya

- ¿Listo? – le preguntó la rubia

El pelirrojo asintió y salió detrás de Luna al jardín

-"Merlín dame valor para poder hacer lo que me corresponde"- pensó mientras caminaban en silencio, Luna se detuvo y puso a Ron mirando a Hermione, quien estaba inquieta por lo que leía en los ojos azules del joven

- Estoy aquí – musitó Ron y cayó de rodillas en la fría hierba – Perdóname Hermione ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Hermione quedó impresionada ¿De que hablaba Ron? No lo comprendía

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó, Luna le retransmitió lo dicho por ella sin mirarle

- Yo... yo soy culpable de... De que estés muerta - declaró

- ¿Qué? – Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta -¡Por Merlín explícate! – le pidió apremiante

Ron tomó aire y valor para terminar de decirlo todo

- Yo... yo me puse de acuerdo con Taylor Lee, el socio australiano que había conseguido la empresa de Harry y Malfoy, el quería apoderarse de la empresa y sabia que ninguno de los dos tenía herederos, había urdido un plan y yo accedí a formar parte de él

Levantó la mirada al cielo, la luna brillaba iluminando la escena

- Nos conocimos por accidente justo después de la pelea que tuvimos, yo estaba ardiendo en deseos de vengarme de Harry por traidor al igual que quería vengarme de Draco por tantas cosas, el me propuso vigilarles y yo use mis contactos en el Ministerio para hacerlo, fui a Australia cuando ustedes marcharon y allí, realicé el maleficio Imperius contra un muggle que venia en sentido contrario a ustedes para que chocase con la camioneta. El fallo mío era que desconocía que tu ibas en el y nunca imaginaria que con todo este ardid quien moriría serias tú

Hermione se quedó impresionada, avergonzada, asqueada... demasiadas emociones juntas debido a esta gran revelación

- Yo me siento mal ¡Yo te maté! Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto: Mi hijo huérfano de madre ¡Soy un vulgar asesino! Y lo que mas me asquea es que accedí a entrar en un complot para acabar con la vida de quien fuera mi mejor amigo, la rabia me cegó y no me di cuenta realmente de lo que hacia – sollozó Ron - ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!

- Ron... Ron ¿Como pudiste ser capaz de algo así? - preguntó ella asombrada – RON CREIA EN TI ¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ?

Luna sabía que esa revelación iba a tambalear por completo a Hermione, era muy duro de enterarse de algo así, pero tenia que afrontar la realidad

- Perdóname Hermione, me cegué por la ira y los celos ¡Pensé cosas horrorosas! Sé que no lo merezco en realidad, no soy el tipo que tu crees que soy pero igual quiero que me perdones para poder vivir en paz

Tomó aire y dijo – Eso no es todo, pero si lo mas grave que he hecho

- ¿De que más me voy a enterar? – Preguntó Hermione ya demasiado golpeada por las revelaciones

- Te he sido infiel casi desde el mismo instante en que nos hicimos novios, durante nuestro matrimonio fue peor ¿Y sabes por que te pedí el divorcio? Harry me había amenazado con revelarte todas las aventuras que había tenido si no me separaba de ti, si no dejaba de hacerte miserable la vida... Y eso no es todo -

Hermione sintió que moría de nuevo ¿Acaso toda su vida fue una mentira?

- La última persona con quien salí y por quien Harry me descubrió fue Gabrielle -

- ¿Qué? Gabrielle... – musitó al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado a sus espaldas

- Mark tendrá un hermanito, ella está embarazada, tiene dos meses ya, aun estábamos casados cuando sucedió – terminó de decir por fin

Luna en ese momento vio confirmadas las sospechas tuvo cuando oyó ese trozo de su conversación furtivamente

- No... No sé que decirte Ron ¿Por qué¿Por qué me hiciste eso¡YO TE HABIA AMADO! – Estalló frustrada - ¿Merecía tal humillación? No Ron, no es justo conmigo

- Lo siento Hermione, sé que no he sido lo que esperabas, por ello solo espero que me perdones – dijo Ron

- Lo siento Ronald pero son tantas que no sé si pueda... – sollozó Hermione – Destruiste nuestro matrimonio, acabaste con mi vida y mis sueños ¿Crees que es fácil para mi perdonar tantas cosas?

- Pero esta es nuestra despedida, si tú no me perdonas ahora no lo harás jamás – objetó Ron – Por favor, perdóname

Hermione le miró con reproche ¿Como había sido capaz de tanto?

- Taylor no se imagina que yo revelo esto, no sé como afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. No sé como decir la verdad, no sé... Y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo... – Ron se detuvo de hablar y tomó aire

- ¿En el fondo qué Ronald? – dijo Hermione

Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba profundamente enojada, solo le decía Ronald en esas ocasiones

- En el fondo sigo teniendo la misma rabia en contra de Harry y no, no podré aceptar a Malfoy jamás – declaró el pelirrojo

- Tendrás que hacerlo, no se como pero buscaras la manera, Draco es el padrino de Mark y lo adora, no puedes separarlo por tus estúpidos resentimientos escolares. En cuanto a Harry ¿Como eres capaz de pedirme perdón si tu no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo?

- Lo sé Hermione, lo sé – espetó Ron frustrado y enojada consigo mismo – Pero ¿Como hacerlo si tengo tanta rabia dentro de mí?

- Hazlo, yo no quiero ver a mi hijo separado de su padrino que le adora y el lo adora a su vez, solo por tu infantilismo – dijo Hermione –

- Está bien – dijo – Lo haré por Mark y por ti

- Perdónalos a ambos, estoy segura que Draco estará dispuesto a olvidar todo si eres capaz de olvidarlo tú también. Harry también te perdonará lo sé así que hazlo – dijo Hermione – Yo por mi parte te perdono, perdono todo lo malo que me has hecho, todo los errores tuyos que me afectaron, todo lo que me hirió. Puedes estar tranquilo

- Gracias Hermione, gracias – susurró Ron conmovido por ese gesto, que el sabia que no merecía

- No me las des Ron, cambia ese egoísmo tuyo, piensa que lo más bello que vivimos fue la gran amistad del trío y ya que no estaré mas conserva a Harry como tu amigo, como el amigo que siempre fue. Se feliz y si es con Gabrielle, pues bienvenida sea. Cuida de nuestro hijo y del que viene en camino, edúcalos y enséñales, háblale de mí a Mark para que nunca me olvide. Adiós – Hermione se marchó en ese preciso momento dejando atrás a Luna y Ron quienes estaban de pie, en el jardín, pensando en la eterna despedida

Mientras la luna seguía brillando sobre sus cabezas


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola!**

Perdonen la tardanza, es lo mismo de siempre, o peor...

Y gracias a:** Yedra Phoenix, Magic.Twins07, Cam-tz, hermionedepottergranger, oromalfoy y Alex de Malfoy**

Por sus reviews y su apoyo

**_Claudia Granger_**

* * *

**23.**

Nathaniel y Ángela esperaban a Hermione

- Ha llegado la hora de partir – musitó Ángela – Tenemos que seguir adelante

- ¡QUIERO ESTAR AQUI! – Gritó frustrada – Quiero que me vean una última vez antes de partir, quiero tocarlo y besarlo antes de que no pueda regresar jamás

Hermione solo estaba contemplando el Lago Negro de Hogwarts, quería verlo por última vez antes de marcharse definitivamente, era duro dejar el mundo que conoció y donde fue feliz, donde sintió tantas cosas y vivió

¿Que le depararía el destino en el Camino?

Ella no profesó religión alguna cuando vivía, no creía en la existencia del Purgatorio de los católicos, no creía en el Cielo y el Infierno, ni en el Summerland, en el Valhalla ni nada. No creía en nada

¿Entonces que sería lo que vendría de ahora en adelante?

La incertidumbre es un hoyo negro en el cual no sabemos donde esta la luz y la salida

Harry había regresado hacia pocos minutos a Summerfield en compañía de Draco y Luna, el silencio no había sido roto por ninguno de ellos, el no quería hablar con nadie

¿Como los demás podrían comprender el dolor de perder a alguien cuando apenas lo tuviste¿Y si era alguien excepcional como ella? No... Dolía mucho pensar, dolía mucho vivir, dolía mucho sentir

Empujó la silla de ruedas hasta el estudio, allí, estaba un piano y su balcón... aquel donde siempre soñó con ella... Donde siempre pensaba en ella

- Me enseñaste de todo, pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte – dijo Harry contemplando la refulgente luna sobre el mediocielo – No me enseñaste a vivir si no estás tu... Hermione

Una lágrima traicionera brotó de sus ojos verdes y rodó por su mejilla, dejando un rastro salado y húmedo en ella

- _"¿Donde se apaga el amor que quedo? No encuentro el interruptor... Si hay que aceptar que nuestra historia voló¿De dónde saco el valor?"_ – recordó en ese aciago momento

Agarró su varita y atrajo con un hechizo convocador uno de los libros y lo lanzó a la chimenea encendida, mirando como las páginas se consumían con el fuego lentamente

- ¡Como se te ocurre quemar un libro! – se oyó un grito, una voz muy familiar: Hermione indignada

Harry se volteó asombrado, habría jurado que había oído la voz... _su_ voz

- ¿Hermione? – murmuró, sintiendo que estaba allí, sintiendo que perdía la cordura al mismo tiempo que la perdía a _ella_

- Aquí estoy – susurró y Harry la miró por primera y última vez después del accidente fatal

- ¡Mi amor! – Harry empujó la silla de ruedas frenéticamente al verla allí, de pie, con lagrimas en las mejillas igual que el – ¡No te vayas Hermione! No me dejes solo en esta angustia de estar sin ti

- Te voy a esperar en donde esté Harry... pero mientras, vive tu vida aunque yo no esté más aquí – dijo Hermione y se aproximó a él, para besarlo con una pasión única

Con la pasión de los que dan el beso de la despedida a su amante, se dieron el beso de sus vidas, le acarició el cabello rebelde y azabache. Y luego de esto se desvaneció ante los mismos ojos de Harry

- ¡NO! No sé vivir sin ti – susurró el al verla desaparecer como bruma entre sus dedos – Hermione...

Mark estaba en su habitación cuando una ráfaga de aire helado penetró por su ventana en la Madriguera, un ángel besó su frente y se marchó por donde había venido

- Mamá – musitó el, estando dormido aun

Nathaniel y Ángela tomaron a Hermione uno de cada lado y se marcharon definitivamente de la Tierra rumbo al mas allá...

Siete meses después...

- Vamos a probar Harry – dijo Luna animándolo – Tienes que intentarlo

- ¡Me cuesta caramba! – Se quejó este – No es fácil...

- Ya lo sé, pero igual ¡ARRIBA! – exigió la rubia

Harry se apoyó en los reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas y se irguió, esforzándose al máximo para intentar caminar luego de meses de Fisioterapia, combinado con un tratamiento de Pociones Regenerativas.

Draco estaba saliendo del despacho para ver la sesión de Luna con Harry, le encantaba mirarla a ella cuando estaba concentrada, cuando sonreía, cuando pensaba o mejor: Cuando defendía sus convicciones

- Luna...

Si, el rubio arrogante se había enamorado de Luna Lovegood, su luz, su ser lo habían cautivado por completo ¿Y como no enamorarse de una mujer así?

Abrió la puerta del lugar con cuidado, Harry ya se había levantado e intentaba dar un paso sin ayuda de nada, luego de un mes de andar con muletas, ahora estaban progresando a la movilidad sin ayuda

- ¡Bravo Harry! – animó Luna muy contenta y se lanzó a abrazarlo, Draco aprovechó la ocasión para entrar ruidosamente de manera que ambos se separaran

- ¡Draco! No entres así que me asustas – dijo Luna sobresaltada al ver la aparición del rubio

El sonrió de medio lado y Harry meneó la cabeza, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se había puesto celoso, sabía que a su amigo le gustaba Luna y realmente no hacia nada por disimularlo, sino todo lo posible por conquistarla

- Amos – Neit entró en el recinto e hizo una breve reverencia – El señor Weasley está aquí

- Hazlo pasar – contestó Draco

Harry aun estaba de pie, cuando Ron entro y lo vió, su rostro pecoso se iluminó con una gran sonrisa

- Harry... por Merlín ¡Estás de pie otra vez! – musitó feliz

- Si... – dijo el dando sus primeros pasos

Luna estaba radiante de felicidad al ver que los esfuerzos de tantos meses al fin daban fruto, ver a Harry de nuevo caminando era un milagro tan ansiado por todos que parecía increíble que en ese instante fuera una realidad tangible

- Venía a avisarles que la pequeña Hermione acaba de nacer – dijo Ron – Gabrielle está en San Mungo recuperándose del parto

Habían acordado ponerle el nombre de la fallecida al bebe de Gabrielle y Ron de ser niña, si era niño pensaban ponerle Josh. Y fue una preciosa niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio rojizo, Harry sería el padrino

- Tenemos que ir allá inmediatamente a conocerla – dijo Luna

- Bueno, Ron y yo vamos adelantándonos, ustedes nos alcanzan – dijo Harry ayudándose aun con la mano de Ron, dejándolos solos al fin

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los dos hombres Draco se aproximó a Luna, quien sospechaba por donde iban los tiros

- Luna ¿Has pensado...?

- Si Draco – contestó y le dio una sonrisa – Quiero ser tu novia

El rubio la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó, apasionadamente

- No sabes cuanto he esperado por este instante – dijo Draco y sacó un anillo precioso de oro y zafiros – Lo compré para ti aquel día en el Callejón Diagon, cuando Ronald te confesó todo y yo los encontré, desde ese momento quería pedirte que salieras conmigo y por fin, somos novios

- Si Draco... Me di cuenta que eras sincero, lo ví por fin y por ello acepto – contestó Luna – Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, en San Mungo nos esperan

Un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar en ese segundo, Draco sacó el aparato y respondió

- Malfoy – Respondió el

- Tengo noticias - dijo la voz de Seamus - Ya todo esta listo para mostrar la Colección Invierno 2006, mañana en la noche será la Gala de presentación del perfume "Je t'aime" de M&P, ya avise a los del Le Monde, NYT, The Sun y algunas revistas reconocidas: Vogue, Cosmopolitan etc. Así que espero que vengan ya que tienes que presentar el desfile y la fragancia al público

- Claro que iremos, es más, llevaré a la musa inspiradora del perfume – dijo Malfoy y sonrió con picardía a Luna quien negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se ruborizaba

Salieron al Hospital Mágico, conocieron a la pequeña, que dormía en los brazos de su joven madre, rodeada de los Weasley y algunos amigos cercanos. Su hermana, con su primer embarazo a cuestas sonreía complacida a su sobrinita mientras que Bill conversaba con Charlie animadamente sobre el pronóstico para la Eurocopa de Quidditch

- Es una nueva etapa – dijo Ron a su hija - ¿Verdad Hermione? Bienvenida mi cielo, tu papá y tu mamá te esperábamos ansiosos

La niña sonrió a su padre por primera vez en sus pocas horas de vida

☻


	24. EPILOGO

**Bueno, este es el fin**

Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron atentamente la Historia, espero no haberles defraudado con su final. Espero volveros a ver pronto pero por ahora, es un adios...

Los quiero. Mil besos a todos

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

M&P creció aun mas, la presentación fue todo un éxito, la critica recibió muy bien los nuevos lanzamientos de la firma, Mark después de cumplir su undécimo cumpleaños, habían pasado cinco largos años luego de la muerte de Hermione, pero ese día, reinaba la alegría

- ¡Voy a Hogwarts¡Voy a Hogwarts! – gritaba el niño por toda la casa

Anthony sonrió, el iba a empezar su segundo curso en la casa Gryffindor, no quería admitirlo pero esperaba que su primo quedase en su misma casa. Era primero de septiembre y todos se alistaban para ir a la estación King Cross a llevarlos

- Papi ¿Yo no puedo ir aun? – preguntó una pequeña de casi cinco años

- No Hermione, aun no tienes edad para ello, tu hermano ya cumplió los 11 por eso va – le contestó pacientemente Ronald

- Eso es lo malo de ser pequeño – dijo Draco quien venia cargando a la pequeña Ariadna Malfoy de tres mientras que Luna venia detrás de el con Hermes, de solo nueve meses de edad

- Yo digo que lo malo de ser pequeño es que te apuras por vivir lo que toca mas adelante y cuando llegas, consigues un punto en el que desearías regresar atrás – dijo Luna

Draco y Luna se habían casado al año de empezar a salir, inmediatamente al regresar de la Luna de Miel ella descubrió que estaba embarazada y luego siguió el pequeño Hermes

- Es cierto – aceptó Ron y se echó a reír – Apúrense o llegaremos tarde

- ¡Miren quien habla! – Exclamó Harry llegando para despedirse de Mark y Anthony en el Anden 9 y ¾ - Quien siempre nos retrasaba cuando teníamos que tomar el Expreso

Harry seguía soltero, a su parecer, aun no había hallado a la mujer que podría estar con el ocupando el puesto que le pertenecía a Hermione Granger, había salido con alguna que otra pero al final seguía solo

- ¡A mi no me eches la culpa! – reclamó Ron

- ¿Ah no¿Quien tardaba casi una hora en desayunar y nunca quería levantarse a tiempo? – preguntó Harry mordaz

Ron abrió la boca para responder, pero al no hallar algún argumento válido optó por cerrarla y fruncir el cejo

- ¿Donde esta Ginevra? – preguntó Neville secándose el sudor de la frente mientras que llevaba en sus hombros a Alan, el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Longbottom

- Arriba dándole biberón a Max y Susie – contestó Molly empacando el almuerzo de los dos nietos

Ángela y Nathaniel sonrieron mirando el cuadro

- ¿Crees que ellos se den cuenta que regresó y está entre ellos? – preguntó Ángela

- Lo dudo, ni siquiera por que le hayan puesto su mismo nombre a la pequeña – contestó Nathaniel – Quizás cuando vaya al colegio...

- ¡HERMIONE DEJA ESE LIBRO Y VAMONOS! – Gritó Ron a su hija – Merlín como te pareces a ella, nunca puedes soltar un bicho de esos

Ángela soltó la carcajada

- No, ellos no se han dado cuenta aun y por lo visto no se darán cuenta aunque la tienen en sus narices – Nathaniel reprobó con la cabeza

Todos llegaron a la plataforma donde el Expreso de Hogwarts esperaba

- ¿Tío Harry? – preguntaron los niños al ver subir a Harry al tren escolar

- Tenemos un duro año por delante – dijo el enigmáticamente

- ¿QUE? – Gritaron Mark y Anthony – Tu...

- Seré su Profesor este año – dijo el pelinegro con una traviesa sonrisa – Así que andaros derechos los dos que los estaré vigilando más que Filch

- Oh no... – Musitó Anthony quien había heredado la vena bromista de los gemelos – Se acabó la diversión

- De todos modos, saben que no pueden hacer nada malo – dijo orgullosa Alyssa, la mayor de los nietos Weasley quien empezaba su quinto curso – Soy Prefecta y les bajaré todos los puntos que hagan falta para que se comporten

- ¡Tenías que ser Ravenclaw! – se quejó su hermano

La chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros

El tren se puso en marcha lentamente alejándose de Londres rumbo al castillo, Harry recordó con melancolía aquel primero de septiembre cuando una chica de cabello castaño alborotado y aire de mandona entró en el compartimiento donde estaban solo el y Ron... el día que conoció a su gran amor: Hermione Granger

- Cuanto daría por estar... Un día más contigo – musitó

Lo que no sabía el, es que su gran amor estaba muy cerca de él, en el pequeño cuerpo de una bellísima niña de casi cinco años que tenia su antiguo nombre

Hermione Weasley, la hija de Ronald y Gabrielle... era Hermione

FIN

☻


End file.
